Le Tournoi Européen
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Suite de la fanfiction : Le Tournoi d'Amérique. Peut tout de même être lue sans être allé lire la première partie. De nombreuses péripéties attendent nos héros.
1. Une journée pas comme les autres

**_Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour la deuxième partie de ma fanfiction : _**_Le Tournoi d'Amérique_.** Si vous n'avez pas lu cette dernière je vous conseille de la lire pour mieux comprendre cette fiction, mais une fois encore vous pouvez la lire sans avoir vu la première partie. Après vous faites comme vous voulez, c'est juste un conseil que je vous donne. Je remercie Princesse d'Argent pour sa review et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Rappel des personnages, vous pouvez ne pas le lire si vous vous souvenez à peu près clairement des personnages.  
_  
**Les Bladebreakers**

Ray - 16 ans

Spectre : Driger

Attaques : La Griffe du Tigre, les Ailes de la destinée, La Griffe enragée du Tigre

Tyson - 13 ans

Spectre : Dragoon

Attaques : Tempête, Bouclier lumière, Fantôme Ouragan, Pics d'éléments dévastateurs

Max - 13 ans

Spectre : Draciel

Attaques : Défense Forteresse, Méga Défense

Kai - 16 ans

Spectre : Dranzer

Attaques : Les flèches de feu

Kenny - 13 ans

Spectre Dizzy

Petit génie de l'informatique

**Les Magical Fauves**

Jessica (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Squila

Attaques : Griffes d'acier, Combo-griffes, Queue de flammes, Yeux foudroyants, Feu sacré

Grégory - 16 ans

Spectre : Skyli

Attaques: Queue tonnerre, Champ magnétique, Eclairs bleus, Tonnerre de Brest

Cloé - 14 ans

Spectre : Mystéria

Attaques : Froid polaire, les Pics foudroyants, Hyper rotation, Brume, Attaque du Puma , Blizzard, Froid hivernal

Albane - 15 ans

Spectre : Louvia

Attaques : La feinte du loup, Combo-griffes, Crocs tranchants, Rayon lunatique, Crocs fatals

Virginie - 16 ans

Spectre : Lachta

Petit génie de l'informatique

**  
Les Black Birds**

Amandine (capitaine) - 14 ans

Spectre : Rayana

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Fil d'or, Rayon lumière, Fire Bouclier

Thélia - 15 ans

Spectre : Magix

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Clash Max

Lucie - 15 ans

Spectre : Maya

Attaques : Choc Crash, Bouclier de Crystal

Damien - 15 ans

Spectre : Hilex

Attaques : Tornade, Mur de vent

**Les Mystérious Horses**

Jean (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Pégase

Attaques : Les ailes de pureté, Regard perçant, Ouragan meurtrier, Vent céleste, Corne d'argent, Aqua Spirales

Mélissa - 14 ans

Spectre : Ténèbria

Attaques : Ecrasement, Ruade

Nicolas - 16 ans

Spectre : Black Ayate

Attaques : Camouflage, Mur nuageux, Prison de nuages

Julia - 16 ans

Spectre :

Attaques :

Nathalie - 16 ans

Spectre : Epona

Attaques : Pluie d'étoiles, Bouclier de crytal, Météores, Cyclone enragé

**Les White Tigers  
**

Gary - 16 ans

Spectre : Galzzy

Attaques : La Patte de l'Ours

Kévin - 13 ans

Spectre : Galman

Attaques : Crazy Monkey

Lee - 16 ans

Spectre : Galeon

Attaques : Eclairs de lumière noire, Ultra éclairs de lumière noire, la Tranche du lion enragé

Mariah - 15 ans

Spectre : Galux

Attaques : Attaque du Lynx, Entrave, la Patte de l'Ours

**Les Flèches de lumière**

Mimi (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Sinmania

Attaques : Aqua tornade, Aqua tourbillon

Sylvie - 15 ans

La fofolle du groupe

Benjamin - 17 ans

Garçon un peu froid mais au coeur tendre

Amélie - 15 ans

La deuxième fofolle du groupe

**Personnages secondaires**

Cyril Curtis - 15 ans  
Frère de Jessica

Elia Lemarchal - 15 ans  
Soeur de Grégory

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le Tournoi Européen**

**Chapitre 1 : **_Une journée pas comme les autres_

" Quelle belle journée ! s'enthousiasma Tyson en sortant de chez lui.

Un bâton de kendo rencontra soudainement sa tête, manquant de l'assomer. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, prêt à réprimander son grand père.

- Non, mais t'es malade ? Tu tiens à me tuer ? C'est ça ton idée ? maugréa-t-il en se massant le crâne.

- Et ton entrainement de kendo d'aujourd'hui... Tu l'as oublié ?

Tyson poussa un soupir.

- On peut pas remettre ça à plus tard grand-père ? J'ai besoin de m'entraîner si nous comptons remporter le tournoi Européen.

- Le beyblade, toujours le beyblade. Et moi tout le monde s'en fiche !

- Grand-père...

- Je plaisantais ! Tu as vraiment marché ? lâcha le vieil homme, sourire aux lèvres.

Son petit fils préféra ne rien ajouter, de peur de le vexer. Et c'est sans plus tarder qu'il s'éclipsa toupie en main vers leur terrain d'entrainement situé non loin d'une rivière. Il y retrouva comme prévu, Max ainsi que Kenny.

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama le jeune blond. T'en as mis du temps !

- Désolé, c'est le vieux fou qui voulait plus me lâcher, s'excusa son meilleur ami en se passant une main derrière le crâne.

- Bon, vous voulez bien m'écouter maintenant ? interrogea Chef en les toisant tour à tour.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent place sur l'herbe alors que Kenny allumait son ordinateur portable et saluait Dizzy.

- Comme je vous l'avais dit il y a peu, j'ai enregistré de nombreuses informations sur les combats que nous avons mené en Amérique.

- Et ? s'enquit de demander le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé.

- Et j'en est déduis qu'un spectre, après sa mutation, consomme beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'à son état initial.

- C'est à dire ?

- Baisse de l'endurance, répondit simplement Chef. Cependant ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes si le spectre ne mute qu'en dernier recours. De plus, celui-ci puise également dans votre énergie lorsqu'il mute, ce qui fait que vous vous fatiguez beaucoup plus vite.

- Je vois, déclara Tyson.

- T'es bien sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il vient de dire ? questionna Max, amusé.

- Hé !

- Cela dit... poursuivit le petit génie. J'ai arrangé ta toupie Max, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Kenny tendit sans plus tarder Draciel au jeune blond qui l'examina longuement, avant de pousser un cri admiratif.

- On dirait vraiment qu'elle est comme neuve, commenta ce dernier.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas aussi amélioré ma toupie, Chef ? grogna Tyson.

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

- J'allais le faire si tu n'avais pas oublié de me la remettre.

- Hé hé, déclara-t-il, gêné.

- Dis Tyson ! Un petit match ça te dirait ? interrogea Max en sortant son lanceur.

- Aucun problème ! Je vais te mettre la raclée, tu vas voir !

- Toujours aussi vantard, nota Dizzy avec amusement.

Kenny installa la webcam alors que les deux amis se positionnaient l'un en face de l'autre.

- Prête à tout enregistrer ?

- Fais moi confiance Chef. Je suis toujours prête et à l'affût de la moindre image qui pourrait t'interresser.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux amis dégainèrent. Les deux toupies se rencontrèrent une première fois dans une gerbe d'étincelles avant de s'écarter brutalement l'une de l'autre. Draciel se mit immédiatement en mode défensif alors que la beyblade grise heurtait la verte pour la seconde fois. Draciel contint assez aisément le choc. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tyson. Enfin un combat interressant.

- Dragoon ! Utilise la tempête !

Un vent violent surgit de la toupie grise alors qu'elle fonçait à toute vitesse sur Draciel. Sentant le danger, ce dernier s'enfuit. Dragoon partit immédiatement à sa poursuite alors que le spectre de Max surgissait soudainement, poussant son cri d'avant match.

- Allez Draciel ! Mets-lui la raclée !

La beyblade ne se fit pas prier et alla heurter violemment la grise, ignorant la tempête. Tyson voulut faire appel à son spectre, mais Max l'avait déjà devancé et Draciel fonça une nouvelle fois dans la toupie adverse, la faisant s'envoler dans les airs. Dans un dernier espoir, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fit appel à Dragoon qui parvint à rester dans l'arène, au grand dam du blond. Un rude combat s'ensuivit ensuite entre les deux spectres, mais au bout d'un effort considérable, se fût le dragon bleu qui sortit vainqueur de cet affrontement. Draciel regagna son antre avant de se faire violemment éjecté hors de l'aire de jeu. Max resta un moment parfaitement immobile avant d'aller récupérer sa toupie et de féliciter son spectre d'avoir aussi bien combattu. Tyson vint rejoindre son ami avant de lui tendre son bras.

- Sans rancune ?

- Ouais, la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas aussi facile. Méfie toi !

Nos deux amis éclatèrent de rire alors que Kenny se mettait déjà à étudier les données recueillies lors du match.

- Hum... Comme je le pensais, la défense de Draciel a bien été améliorée. Bon travail Dizzy !

- Merci Chef, mais c'est tout de même toi qui a fait tout le boulot.

- Hé bien, ça papote plutôt bien par ici ! s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en apparaissant.

- Hilary ! s'écria Tyson en reculant d'un pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me promenais tout simplement. Vous vous entrainiez ? poursuivit-elle en prenant place aux côtés de Kenny.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus détourna le regard, boudeur.

- Ouais, et sache pour ta gouverne que tu es arrivée au moment-même où j'avais fini de mettre la raclée à Max.

- Hé ! protesta ce dernier.

Tout semblait alors pour le mieux, et la conversation se poursuivit sans qu'un seul ne puisse se douter qu'ils étaient observés. La silhouette encapuchonnée eût un léger sourire tout en gardant serrée dans sa main droite une toupie de couleur noire. Puis, elle sortit finalement de sa cachette, interpelant le jeune homme à la casquette qui se retourna avant d'observer avec surprise le ou la nouveau/velle venu (e).

- Tu es bien Tyson des Bladebreakers ?

- En effet, approuva-t-il. Et vous êtes ?

- Mon nom importe peu. Est-ce qu'un match beyblade te tenterait ? Pas d'enjeux, juste un combat amical.

Tyson se tourna vers ses amis, les interrogeant un à un du regard. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules, lui indiquant par ce mouvement qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Kenny, toujours plongé dans ses données, ne réagit même pas face au regard du beybladeur à la casquette. Quant à Hilary, elle resta tout simplement muette, le laissant ainsi décider par lui-même.

- Bien dans ce cas ça marche !

Les deux adversaires se mirent donc en position, prêts à dégainer alors que Dizzy s'apprêtait déjà à filmer. Max donna le signal de départ et les deux toupies furent lancées en même temps. La beyblade grise se dirigea à toute vitesse sur la noire qui eût tôt fait de s'écarter avant de se mettre à faire quelques zigzags.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Chinrey ! Allez, la Morsure du diable ! Finissons en !

La toupie noire brilla légèrement avant de heurter l'adversaire de plein fouet. Tyson serra les dents avant d'ordonner à son spectre d'utiliser la tempête, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide et ordonna à sa beyblade de renouveler la tentative.

- Allez, gagnons ce math maintenant ! La charge du démon !

La vitesse de la toupie noire augmenta considérablement jusqu'à n'être plus visible à l'oeil nu. Devant son ordinateur, Chef demeura quelque peu surpris.

- Hé bien, on peut dire que notre ami n'est pas tombé sur le plus faible des beybladeurs, nota Dizzy, moqueuse. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais en tout cas son spectre doit être relativement puissant.

- Il est à son niveau maximal à ton avis ? la coupa le brun.

- Le beybladeur ? Je ne pense pas non, bien au contraire. Si tu veux mon avis, il est en train de ménager Tyson pour essayer de l'inciter à faire appel à son spectre. Enfin...

Dragoon heurta violemment un mur avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

- ... s'il lui en laisse le temps, compléta Dizzy.

- Beau match, dut admettre l'inconnu en récupérant sa toupie. Il est dommage que tu n'aies pas fait appel à ton spectre. Tu aurais peut-être eu une chance de l'emporter.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna sans jeter un regard à Tyson qui serra les dents de rage avant de récupérer sa toupie. Il rejoignit ensuite Kenny et les autres, énervé.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? grommela-t-il.

- Tyson, arrête d'être aussi mauvais perdant, recommanda Hilary.

- Ferme la !

- Répète un peu ça ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

- Stop, stop, stop ! intervint Max en se mettant entre les deux. Pas de bagarres d'accord ? Ecoutons plutôt ce que Chef a à nous dire.

Kenny fronça les sourcils.

- Dizzy n'a pas pu enregistrer beaucoup d'informations. Le duel n'a pas été assez long. Enfin on sait déjà qu'il possède une attaque plus qu'élevée, quant à sa défense, disons que ça pourrait bien être là son talon d'Achille. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment, conclut le petit génie de l'informatique. Bon Tyson, passe moi Dragoon que je puisse faire quelques modifications.

Ce dernier lui lança sa toupie que Kenny attrapa au vol.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, déclara le jeune blond. Mon père doit m'attendre. A demain les gars !

- Les gars ? répéta Hilary, fulminante. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un garçon ?

- Heu... C'est que... lâcha-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

- Ne fais pas attention Max, elle a toujours été susceptible, intervint son meilleur ami.

- Je vais le tuer !

Max préféra s'éclipser rapidement. Chef ferma son ordinateur portable avant de se lever à son tour et de s'en aller. Hilary, après avoir donné une bonne correction à Tyson, partit à son tour alors que le garçon à la casquette rejoignait la maison de son grand-père. A peine eût-il fait un pas qu'il reçut un violent coup de batôn de kendo sur le crâne.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? Vilain garnement !

- Je suis plus un gosse ! protesta vivement son petit fils.

Après avoir bien mangé et s'être massé le crâne, Tyson rejoignit sa chambre avant de s'allonger sur son lit, repensant à sa défaite contre cet inconnu.

- La prochaine fois, si je le revois, je lui ferai mordre la poussière !"

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Le N'importe Nawak**_

Ray (TT)

Tyson (étonné) : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ray ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Elle ne t'a pas torturé dans ce chapitre à ce que je sache.

Max : Peut-être qu'il pleure parce qu'il n'est pas apparu dans le chapitre.

Kenny (songeur) : Ou bien...

Max, Tyson (impatients) : Ou bien...

Kenny : Bah j'en sais rien au fait.

Max, Tyson (dépités) : Kai, t'en pense quoi toi ?

Kai : ...

Max (TT) : Notre capitaine est vraiment désespérant.

Tyson (TT) : Tu l'as dis.

Ray (TT) : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a écrit cette foutue deuxième partie ?_**  
**_


	2. Retrouvailles et nouvelle connaissance

**_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que je trouve beaucoup mieux écrit que le premier, mais c'est à vous d'en juger. De plus, cette fois notre Kai préféré apparaît ainsi que Ray. En exclu, l'identité de cet inconnu est enfin révélée. Egalement l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage et par la même occasion d'une toute nouvelle équipe de beyblade. Aussi dans ce chapitre, surprises, suspens, etc... Un grand merci à Princesse d'Argent pour sa review. Les autres qui lisent aussi cette fiction, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage toujours à écrire. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

_Rappel des personnages, vous pouvez ne pas le lire si vous vous souvenez à peu près clairement des personnages._

**Les Bladebreakers**

Ray - 16 ans

Spectre : Driger

Attaques : La Griffe du Tigre, les Ailes de la destinée, La Griffe enragée du Tigre

Tyson - 13 ans

Spectre : Dragoon

Attaques : Tempête, Bouclier lumière, Fantôme Ouragan, Pics d'éléments dévastateurs

Max - 13 ans

Spectre : Draciel

Attaques : Défense Forteresse, Méga Défense

Kai - 16 ans

Spectre : Dranzer

Attaques : Les flèches de feu

Kenny - 13 ans

Spectre Dizzy

Petit génie de l'informatique

** Les Magical Fauves**

Jessica (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Squila

Attaques : Griffes d'acier, Combo-griffes, Queue de flammes, Yeux foudroyants, Feu sacré

Grégory - 16 ans

Spectre : Skyli

Attaques: Queue tonnerre, Champ magnétique, Eclairs bleus, Tonnerre de Brest

Cloé - 14 ans

Spectre : Mystéria

Attaques : Froid polaire, les Pics foudroyants, Hyper rotation, Brume, Attaque du Puma , Blizzard, Froid hivernal

Albane - 15 ans

Spectre : Louvia

Attaques : La feinte du loup, Combo-griffes, Crocs tranchants, Rayon lunatique, Crocs fatals

Virginie - 16 ans

Spectre : Lachta

Petit génie de l'informatique

** Les Black Birds**

Amandine (capitaine) - 14 ans

Spectre : Rayana

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Fil d'or, Rayon lumière, Fire Bouclier

Thélia - 15 ans

Spectre : Magix

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Clash Max

Lucie - 15 ans

Spectre : Maya

Attaques : Choc Crash, Bouclier de Crystal

Damien - 15 ans

Spectre : Hilex

Attaques : Tornade, Mur de vent

** Les Mystérious Horses**

Jean (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Pégase

Attaques : Les ailes de pureté, Regard perçant, Ouragan meurtrier, Vent céleste, Corne d'argent, Aqua Spirales

Mélissa - 14 ans

Spectre : Ténèbria

Attaques : Ecrasement, Ruade

Nicolas - 16 ans

Spectre : Black Ayate

Attaques : Camouflage, Mur nuageux, Prison de nuages

Julia - 16 ans

Spectre : Lunaria

Attaques ???

Nathalie - 16 ans

Spectre : Epona

Attaques : Pluie d'étoiles, Bouclier de crytal, Météores, Cyclone enragé

** Les White Tigers**

Gary - 16 ans

Spectre : Galzzy

Attaques : La Patte de l'Ours

Kévin - 13 ans

Spectre : Galman

Attaques : Crazy Monkey

Lee - 16 ans

Spectre : Galeon

Attaques : Eclairs de lumière noire, Ultra éclairs de lumière noire, la Tranche du lion enragé

Mariah - 15 ans

Spectre : Galux

Attaques : Attaque du Lynx, Entrave, la Patte de l'Ours

**Les Flèches de lumière**

Mimi (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Sinmania

Attaques : Aqua tornade, Aqua tourbillon

Sylvie - 15 ans

La fofolle du groupe

Benjamin - 17 ans

Garçon un peu froid mais au coeur tendre

Amélie - 15 ans

La deuxième fofolle du groupe

**Les Mystic Blade**

Ely Mayers (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

**Autres personnages**

Ryan

Spectre : Chinrey

Attaques : La Morsure du diable, la charge du démon

----------------------------------------

**Personnages secondaires**

Cyril Curtis - 15 ans  
Frère de Jessica

Elia Lemarchal - 15 ans  
Soeur de Grégory

* * *

******Chapitre 2 :** _Retrouvailles et nouvelle connaissance_

Kai, tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe, observait pensivement le ciel tout en machouillant un brin d'herbe, se remémorant son dernier match contre cette fille : Jessica. Puis, sans crier gare, il se leva avant de se préparer à dégainer, lanceur en main. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, la toupie bleue était lancée et commençait déjà à parcourir une longue distance à toute vitesse, évitant agilement tous les obstacles qui pouvaient se dresser devant elle. Kai demeura debout, ne quittant pas Dranzer du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de concentration. L'entraînement se poursuivit ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une toupie noire ne heurte la bleue de plein fouet. Kai fut prompt à réagir et chercha le proriétaire de cette beyblade, des yeux.

" En haut ! l'interpela une voix.

Kai leva la tête, finissant par apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée dans les branches d'un arbre. L'nconnu en descendit avec souplesse avant d'adresser un léger sourire au Bladebreaker.

- Je suis finalement parvenu à te trouver. Un match, ça te tente ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à toujours me poser la question ? interrogea l'inconnu, amusé.

- Réponds !

Pour seule réponse, l'étranger dégaina. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de meilleure réponse, Kai dégaina à son tour et les deux troupies se rencontrèrent une première fois dans un choc des plus violents. S'ensuivit une série de coups de plus en plus brutaux.

- Chinrey ! La Morsure du diable !

La toupie noire se rua sur l'adversaire qui esquiva l'offensive de justesse avant de répliquer aussitôt avec les flèches de feu. Chinrey fut envoyé dans les airs avant de retomber rapidement dans l'arène et de heurter Dranzer de plein fouet, manquant de l'éjecter. Kai serra les dents, il l'avait pris trop à la légère.

- Allez Dranzer ! Les flèches de feu !

- La charge du démon ! s'écria l'inconnu.

Les deux beyblades se mirent à briller avant de foncer l'une vers l'autre à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'une toupie blanche ne vienne s'interposer et ainsi éjecter les deux adversaires. Kai et l'autre demeurèrent un moment surpris avant que la beyblade blanche ne revienne docilement dans la main de son propriétaire. La nouvelle venue s'avança vers eux et ils purent enfin la détailler. Il devait s'agir d'une adolescente de seize ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais retombaient au delà de ses épaules et quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux couleur saphir. Elle portait un ensemble assez sombre et son visage semblait fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire en te battant contre Kai ? demanda-t-elle.

La silhouette encapuchonnée fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Bien au contraire, Ryan, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le dénommé Ryan grimaça avant de retirer sa capuche, laissant ainsi apparaître des cheveux châtains raides ainsi que des yeux couleur charbon.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était moi, Ely ?

- Est-ce réellement une question à poser ? lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'avais pas à interrompre ce match, cesse une fois pour toute de te mêler de mes affaires. Tu n'es plus mon capitaine Ely, mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

Kai les toisa tous deux avec étonnement. Ces deux-là avaient presque oublié sa présence.

- Je le sais bien ! lança-t-elle. Mais je déteste les gens qui forcent les autres à dévoiler leurs techniques ou à faire sortir leurs spectres. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant !

Ryan poussa un soupir, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle. Il récupéra sa toupie avant de se retirer. Ely resta encore un moment à regarder l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien coéquipier, avant de se tourner vers Hiwatari.

- Désolée, avec tout ça je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Ely Mayers, capitaine des Mystic Blade. Enchantée.

Elle lui tendit sa main que Kai serra machinalement.

- Tu le connais ?

- Ryan ?

Il hocha positivement la tête. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je le connaissais. Il faisait partie de mon équipe avant d'en rejoindre une autre.

- Disputes ?

- C'est personnel, déclara la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Je vois...

- Je peux t'inviter pour aller manger un morceau ? J'ai accordé une journée de libre à mon équipe alors je n'ai rien de spécial à faire.

- C'est que... hésita le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

Mais le regard insistant de l'adolescente eût raison de ses dernières défenses et il se laissa entraîner par cette dernière.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray, quant à lui, était retourné depuis peu dans son pays natal, la Chine. Tyson avait bien insisté pour qu'il reste avec eux au Japon. Mais le garçon aux yeux d'or avait refusé, lui promettant tout de même d'être au rendez-vous lorsque le tournoi Européen débuterait. Il se trouvait en ce moment même assis devant une rivière d'eau pure et laissait voyager son regard dans ce ciel si bleu. Il réfléchissait. Etre de retour ici lui faisait du bien et ses cauchemars avaient presque définitivement disparu. Il se sentait ainsi plus calme, plus serein.

- Salut Ray ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, manquant de peu de plonger tête la première dans l'eau.

- Mariah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! grogna-t-il.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais Lee a insisté pour que je vienne te demander de venir t'entraîner avec nous.

- Aie-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle le tira par le bras, l'emmenant vers le lieu d'entraînement. Ray se laissa faire, un léger sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Décidément Mariah n'était vraiment pas prête de changer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Allez Squila ! Ejecte la !

Le spectre s'exécuta et la toupie de Grégory fut éjectée.

- Grég, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Virginie en le toisant du regard. J'ai amélioré ta toupie pour quoi à ton avis ? Pour des prunes ?

- Hé ! Mais arrête de me crier dessus comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute si elle m'écrase à chaque fois.

- Dis plutôt que tu fais exprès de ne pas te donner à fond ! fulmina le génie de l'informatique. Espèce de fainéant !

Cloé et Albane les toisèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais arrêtez de rire ! Il n'y a rien de drôle, grommela Virginie en replongeant dans ses données informatiques.

- Ouais bah moi j'en peux plus, je suis crevé, lâcha le jeune Lemarchal en récupérant sa toupie. On va faire un tour Jess ?

- Hum... Si tu gagnes contre moi, déclara-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mais tu peux pas me faire ça...

- Je plaisantais Grég, assura son capitaine en l'embrassant.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux amoureux se retirèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? interrogea Albane. On s'entraîne ?

- Si tu veux, dit sa soeur.

Les deux filles se mirent donc face à face alors que Virginie s'apprêtait déjà à enregistrer. De leur côté, Jessica et son petit ami se promenaient dans les jolies rues de Paris tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Tout allait donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le capitaine des Magical Fauves percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle grommela un peu avant de se relever tant bien que mal, faisant ainsi face à un adolescent aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux rouges. Elle le fixa avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Jean ?

- Hé bien, si je pensais vous trouvez là, lâcha le capitaine des Mystérious Horses, tout aussi étonné.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? interrogea Jessica en le fixant.

- Ca peut aller. Vous logez à Paris ?

- Oui, chez Cloé et Albane, répondit Grégory. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ?

- Désolé, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger et puis nous avons un entraînement dans pas longtemps. Ravi de vous avoir revu, vous passerez le bonjour de ma part aux autres ?

- Ne t'en fais pas ça sera fait, assura la jeune fille.

Jean la remercia d'un léger sourire avant de prendre congé, laissant nos deux tourteraux de nouveau seuls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur le Japon, enveloppant le pays d'un immense voile ténébreux. Chez les Mystérious Horses, tous étaient couchés si ce n'est Julia qui s'entraînait au sous-sol de la maison de Nicolas. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient tous un moment chez lui, Nicolas étant celui ayant la plus grande demeure.

- Allez Lunaria ! Sors et détruis-moi cette plaque de béton.

Le spectre de la jeune fille surgit soudainement hors de la toupie dans un rayon de lumière blanche. Lunaria était une jument de grande taille à la robe grise. On pouvait également apercevoir sur son pelage, de nombreuses arabesques dorées et ses yeux couleur d'émeraude lui donnaient quelques chose d'intelligent. Sa longue crinière et le crin de sa queue étaient pareils à des filaments d'or et volaient alégrement au léger vent qui soufflait dans l'aire de combat. Elle poussa un hennisement avant de se ruer sur la plaque et de la détruire d'un puissant coup de sabot. Son travail accompli, elle retourna à l'intérieur de son antre alors que Julia s'affaisait au sol, épuisée.

_" Tu ne reverras jamais ta soeur. "_

L'adolescente chassa vivement cette pensée de son esprit, mais les yeux commençaient déjà à lui piquer alors qu'elle se remémorait la suite.

_" Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, reviens moi. "_

Puis se fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se mit à pleurer. Julia n'avait jamais rien dit à personne là-dessus et n'avait donc jamais rien dit à ses coéquipiers. Jean avait déjà ses propres problèmes, problèmes qui s'avéraient d'ailleurs être bien pires que les siens, alors de quoi devrait-elle se plaindre ? Mais sa petite soeur lui manquait, son sourire, son rire aussi.

- Julia ? l'interpela une voix.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, essuyant rapidement ses larmes pour que Nicolas ne puisse pas voir qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as les yeux rouges, comme si tu avais... pleuré.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la fatigue, mentit-elle en allant récupérer sa toupie.

Le garçon la rejoignit, la forçant à le fixer dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas dis-moi en face que tout va bien.

- Nicolas...

- Dis-le moi ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je... Non, non... Non ça ne va pas du tout !

Son ami la regarda, surpris de la voir craquer ainsi, elle qui semblait si calme. Et il fit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir faire, il la serra dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller Julia. Je suis là et les autres aussi peuvent t'aider. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- J'avais une soeur, une petite soeur, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et j'étais prête à tout pour la protéger. Je lui ai enseigné le beyblade, je me souviens encore de tous ces matchs amicaux que l'on faisait ensemble. J'aimais la laisser gagner de temps en temps, la voir sourire me faisait tellement de bien. Et puis il y a eu cet homme...

Nicolas l'incita à poursuivre, mais Mélissa fit son apparition au même moment, les yeux ensommeillés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là tous les deux ? marmonna la nouvelle venue. Il est déjà 1h30 du matin passé. Allez vous coucher ! J'ai pas envie de me battre contre des loques à l'entraînement.

Sur ces quelques mots, Mélissa retourna dans sa chambre alors que Julia se dégageait doucement de l'étreinte du garçon, lui tournant le dos.

- C'était une erreur de te dire ça. Il est inutile de te raconter la suite, je me débrouillerais seule, je suis assez forte pour ça, non ?

- Julia ?

- Oui ?

- Arrête de te cacher derrière une façade. Tu te fais du mal et... tu me fais du mal également.

- Je suis désolée Nico, vraiment..."

Et sans un mot de plus elle alla se coucher sous le regard désolé du jeune homme.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**Le N'importe Nawak**_

_**  
**_Julia (TT) : Faute de pas pouvoir s'en prendre à Jean, elle s'en prend à moi, c'est pas juste.

Kai : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse faire par cette Ely sans rien dire ?

Ray (saute de joie) : Ouais, elle m'a pas torturé aujourd'hui ! Il faut que je note ça dans mon agenda.

Moi (tourne les yeux vers Ray) : Hum... J'ai une vague idée sur la personne qui souffrira plus tard.

Ray (TT) : Enfer et damnation.

Tyson (boudeur) : J'apparais même pas dans le chapitre ! Comment ça se fait d'abord ? Je suis pas cesnsé être un des héros de l'histoire normalement ?

Moi : Hé ! Je peux pas raconter la vie de tout le monde en un chapitre Tyson.

Max : Faut dire qu'elle a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

Kenny : Selon mes statistiques...

Moi, Ray, Kai, Julia, Max et Tyson : Ferme la un peu avec tes statistiques !

Kenny : Ouais, ben si c'est comme ça débrouillez-vous !

Moi : Des 'tites reviews ? _**  
**_

* * *


	3. Des problèmes en perspective

_**Oui, j'avoue je suis vraiment en retard dans la publication. Mais bon, je suis un être humain comme un autre et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de continuer cette fiction ces derniers temps à cause des devoirs et du lycée. Pas de tout repos je dois dire d'être en première littéraire. Enfin l'essentiel c'est que je suis de retour. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je trouve vraiment que je m'améliore et que ça devient de plus en plus fluide, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sinon, merci à Princesse D'Argent pour sa review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et pour ceux ou celles qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Kai, ne vous en faites pas, il sera assez présent dans ce chapitre. Cela dit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour m'encourager.**_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**_Rappel des personnages, vous pouvez ne pas le lire si vous vous souvenez à peu près clairement des personnages._**

**Les Bladebreakers**

Ray - 16 ans

Spectre : Driger

Attaques : La Griffe du Tigre, les Ailes de la destinée, La Griffe enragée du Tigre

Tyson - 13 ans

Spectre : Dragoon

Attaques : Tempête, Bouclier lumière, Fantôme Ouragan, Pics d'éléments dévastateurs

Max - 13 ans

Spectre : Draciel

Attaques : Défense Forteresse, Méga Défense

Kai - 16 ans

Spectre : Dranzer

Attaques : Les flèches de feu

Kenny - 13 ans

Spectre Dizzy

Petit génie de l'informatique

**Les Magical Fauves**

Jessica (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Squila

Attaques : Griffes d'acier, Combo-griffes, Queue de flammes, Yeux foudroyants, Feu sacré

Grégory - 16 ans

Spectre : Skyli

Attaques: Queue tonnerre, Champ magnétique, Eclairs bleus, Tonnerre de Brest

Cloé - 14 ans

Spectre : Mystéria

Attaques : Froid polaire, les Pics foudroyants, Hyper rotation, Brume, Attaque du Puma , Blizzard, Froid hivernal

Albane - 15 ans

Spectre : Louvia

Attaques : La feinte du loup, Combo-griffes, Crocs tranchants, Rayon lunatique, Crocs fatals

Virginie - 16 ans

Spectre : Lachta

Petit génie de l'informatique

**Les Black Birds**

Amandine (capitaine) - 14 ans

Spectre : Rayana

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Fil d'or, Rayon lumière, Fire Bouclier

Thélia - 15 ans

Spectre : Magix

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Clash Max

Lucie - 15 ans

Spectre : Maya

Attaques : Choc Crash, Bouclier de Crystal

Damien - 15 ans

Spectre : Hilex

Attaques : Tornade, Mur de vent

**Les Mystérious Horses**

Jean (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Pégase

Attaques : Les ailes de pureté, Regard perçant, Ouragan meurtrier, Vent céleste, Corne d'argent, Aqua Spirales

Mélissa - 14 ans

Spectre : Ténèbria

Attaques : Ecrasement, Ruade

Nicolas - 16 ans

Spectre : Black Ayate

Attaques : Camouflage, Mur nuageux, Prison de nuages

Julia - 16 ans

Spectre : Lunaria

Attaques ???

Nathalie - 16 ans

Spectre : Epona

Attaques : Pluie d'étoiles, Bouclier de crytal, Météores, Cyclone enragé

**Les White Tigers**

Gary - 16 ans

Spectre : Galzzy

Attaques : La Patte de l'Ours

Kévin - 13 ans

Spectre : Galman

Attaques : Crazy Monkey

Lee - 16 ans

Spectre : Galeon

Attaques : Eclairs de lumière noire, Ultra éclairs de lumière noire, la Tranche du lion enragé

Mariah - 15 ans

Spectre : Galux

Attaques : Attaque du Lynx, Entrave, la Patte de l'Ours

**Les Flèches de lumière**

Mimi (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Sinmania

Attaques : Aqua tornade, Aqua tourbillon

Sylvie - 15 ans

La fofolle du groupe

Benjamin - 17 ans

Garçon un peu froid mais au coeur tendre

Amélie - 15 ans

La deuxième fofolle du groupe

**Les Mystic Blade**

Ely Mayers (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Sam - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Mia - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Matt - 17 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

**Autres personnages**

Ryan

Spectre : Chinrey

Attaques : La Morsure du diable, la charge du démon

----------------------------------------

**Personnages secondaires**

Cyril Curtis - 15 ans  
Frère de Jessica

Elia Lemarchal - 15 ans  
Soeur de Grégory

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_Des problèmes en perspective_**_  
_**

Le matin mit un peu de temps à se lever, mais les rayons du soleil percèrent finalement à travers la vitre, éclairant le visage endormi du capitaine des Mystérious Horses. Jean ne se leva cependant pas tout de suite, fatigué. Mais voyant que la lumière ne voulait décidément pas le lâcher, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les frotter doucement avec son bras, encore ensommeillé. Il jeta un oeil sur le lit voisin. Nicolas dormait encore paisiblement, enfoui dans ses couvertures. Le capitaine des Mystérious Horses eût un sourire avant de quitter son lit douillet à contre-coeur pour pouvoir secouer son ami.

" Debout Nico, on a entraînement aujourd'hui.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Laisse-moi dormir, je suis crevé, murmura son ami.

- Tu t'es encore couché à des heures pas possibles, pas vrai ?

Nicolas ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce que lui avait dit Julia sans son accord. Mentir à son capitaine ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était pour son bien. Il souffrait déjà bien assez pour qu'il en rajoute. Son capitaine fronça les sourcils devant son silence prolongé.

- Dis-moi Nicolas, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Son ami détestait lorsque Jean l'appelait par son prénom en entier.

- Je ne te cache rien, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges poussa un soupir avant de prendre sa toupie qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Pégase brillait plus que jamais, un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Nicolas.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? grogna-t-il, indigné. Il a fallu te repousser dans tes derniers retranchements pour que tu nous fasses enfin part de tes problèmes.

Jean baissa les yeux, son ami sut qu'il était allé trop loin en disant ces mots, mais c'était l'entière vérité.

- Oui, j'aurais dû vous en parler bien avant, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. On se rejoint sur l'aire d'entraînement.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres posés sur une chaise et claqua la porte derrière lui. Nicolas se redressa sur son lit, observant d'un oeil un peu absent la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son capitaine. Se laissant de nouveau tomber sur son lit dans un bruit mat, il poussa un soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kai ouvrit les yeux et lança un bref regard sur le plafond terne de sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il avait toujours cette impression d'être prisonnier d'une cage de verre de laquelle il ne pouvait s'échapper. Oui, ce manoir lui rappelait l'abbaye, cet endroit qu'il haïssait tant à présent. Il serra les poings et un mince filet de sang s'échappa. Kai ignora la douleur et quitta son lit. Il fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour pouvoir y prendre son petit déjeuner. Voltaire, son grand père, n'était pas encore levé, à son plus grand plaisir. Une servante apparut et posa un tas de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres devant lui. Le beybladeur la remercia d'un mince sourire avant d'entamer son déjeuner dans un silence de plomb, se remémorant l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Ely. Il avait ainsi appris pas mal de choses sur elle. Elle avait commencé le beyblade à l'âge de dix ans et avait un frère qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé. Il avait cru également deviner que c'était une jeune fille enthousiaste avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Une façade comme une autre pour cacher sa souffrance intérieure.

- Déjà levé petit fils indigne ?! s'écria son grand père en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Kai poussa un soupir. Ce vieux sénile venait de l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours ce don d'apparaître dans des moments qu'il jugeait inappropriés.

- Et malpoli en plus de ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

Il leva le bras dans le but de frapper la jeune homme, mais Kai saisit son bras avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, le regard meurtrier.

- N'essaie pas de me frapper vieux fou. Tu pourrais bien le regretter ! gronda le beybladeur sur un ton glacial.

Le vieil homme fit une grimace avant de dégager vivement son bras et de s'installer à l'autre bout de la table, tapant du poing pour qu'on lui ramène son petit déjeuner. Une servante s'exécuta sans plus tarder, craignant certainement de recevoir son courroux. Kai quitta son grand père du regard et reporta son attention sur ses tartines. Mais la présence du vieux fou semblait lui avoir coupé l'appétit. Le beybladeur quitta donc sa chaise et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la voix de Voltaire se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Je te ferai payer ton insolence ! Petit-fils indigne ! Vermine !

Indifférent, Kai referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa un instant, cherchant à retrouver le souvenir de ses parents décédés. Mais seules des ébauches de leurs silhouettes semblèrent se dessiner dans son esprit. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, à ce rythme il ne lui resterait plus rien des souvenirs de ses parents. Il haussa les épaules et sortit pour rejoindre son équipe.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? grommela Tyson. On avait dit 10h devant la rivière et il est déjà...

- 10h01, conclut Max. En effet, Kai est VRAIMENT très en retard. Tu te rends compte Kenny ? Une minute de retard, c'est impardonnable !

Le blond éclata de rire, son ami se vexa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détournant la tête. Max posa une main sur son épaule, le sourire toujours au bord des lèvres.

- Te vexe pas Tyson. Mais avoue que t'as parfois tendance à exagérer les choses, non ?

Il grommela, Kenny poussa un soupir découragé devant le comportement juvénile de son ami. L'ignorant, il s'assit plus confortablement sur l'herbe et alluma sans plus tarder son ordinateur portable qu'il chérissait tant.

- Salut Dizzy !

- Tiens, bonjour Chef ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

- Oui, assura le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Tu as réussi à trouver d'autres données sur la mutation ou autre ?

- Non, toujours rien. Désolé Chef.

Kenny réajusta ses lunettes, pensif lorsque le capitaine des Bladebreakers fit enfin son entrée. Tyson fonça littéralement sur lui avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

- T'étais où ? Ca fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend !

- Tyson... commença calmement Kai. Il n'est que 10h02.

- C'est pas une raison...

Kai écarta lentement les bras de Tyson de son col et sortit Dranzer de sa poche.

- Bien commençons donc cet entraînement. D'abord Tyson tu te battras contre Max.

- Yosh ! s'exclama son coéquipier.

Il fouilla un moment dans ses poches pour prendre Dragoon, mais il ne trouva pas sa toupie. Inquiet, il en vint même à les retourner, mais toujours rien. Un peu plus loin, Max se mit à pouffer de rire. Tyson lui lança un regard noir.

- Maxou ! Ne me dis pas que tu es le coupable de ce méfait impardonnable ?

- C'est possible en effet, dit-il d'une petit voix fluette.

- Tu vas voir ! s'écria le garçon à la casquette en se jetant sur son meilleur ami.

Alors que les deux garçons se battaient tels deux chiens affamés, Kai prit place aux côtés de Kenny qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Est-ce que vous avez rencontré un étrange beybladeur encapuchonné dernièrement ? demanda-t-il.

Chef se tourna vers lui, curieux.

- Toi aussi tu l'as rencontré ?

Kai hocha positivement la tête.

- Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt bon. Il faisait partie d'une équipe de beyblade : les Mystic Blade. Il les a quitté pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Le petit génie de l'informatique fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

- Comment est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

- Hier, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ely, le capitaine des Mystic Blade. Mes informations viennent d'elle.

- Je vois, je vais demander à Dizzy si elle a des informations là-dessus.

- C'est comme si c'était fait Chef !

Dizzara se mit donc au travail alors que les deux zigotos les rejoignaient enfin.

- J'ai les infos Chef. Les Mystic Blade compte cinq membres, enfin plus que quatre maintenant depuis le départ de Ryan. On dispose de peu de données sur eux, on sait juste que leurs spectres sont capables de muter tout comme les vôtres.

- Tu n'as rien sur leur capitaine ? s'enquit Kai.

- Non, je ne sais rien sur leurs vies respectives. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Alors comme ça Jean est ici ? s'exclama Albane en se levant subitement, manquant de renverser un pot de confiture.

Jessica lui fit signe de se calmer et de se rasseoir.

- Oui, répondit-elle enfin en mordant dans une tartine.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Albane poussa un soupir de contentement, soulagée. Son capitaine lui adressa un regard supicieux avant de dire d'un ton taquin :

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de son amie qui préféra détourner les yeux, gênée. Cloé, apercevant son manège, éclata d'un léger rire.

- J'y crois pas ! T'es amoureuse !

- Mais non... protesta-t-elle, faiblement. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

Grégory se mit à sourire et tendit le bras pour attraper le pot de confiture qui avait bien falli rendre l'âme il y a peu.

- Arrêtez de la taquiner comme ça les filles, c'est pas sympa.

Jessica le fit taire en l'embrassant.

- Vous êtes obligés de faire ça à table ? lâcha Virginie, le nez plongé dans son ordinateur portable.

- Tiens donc, notre amie Virginie serait-elle jalouse de notre bonheur ? dit le garçon sur un ton mielleux.

Le teint du petit génie s'empourpra et elle brandit le poing.

- Améliore-toi au beyblade avant de dire des âneries, crétin fini !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, alors que Virginie, vexée et boudeuse, refermait tranquillement son ordinateur portable avant de se lever pour regagner sa chambre où elle espérait trouver un peu de tranquilité.

-----------------------------------------------------

Les Mystic Blade, quant à eux, se trouvaient tous dans la demeure de leur capitaine et plus précisément dans la grande salle à manger qui devait bien faire vingt mètres de long pour au moins quinze mètres de haut. Un lustre de crystal en forme de chrysantèmes pendait au plafond, diffusant sa pâle lumière blanche dans la pièce. Une immense table longue en bois massif avait été installée au milieu de la pièce sur un grand tapis de velours. Autour de celle-ci, plusieurs chaises avaient été disposées parallèlement de chaque côté. Les couverts en argent massif avaient déjà été posés sur la table avec des verres en crystal. Ely poussa un soupir avant de s'installer. Toute cette richesse pouvait bien la dégoûter parfois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ely ? Tu as l'air morose, aujourd'hui...

Celui qui venait de parler était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains mi-longs. Quelques mèches avaient d'ailleurs souvent tendance à retomber sur ses yeux couleur saphir. Son visage émacié présentait une mince coupure au niveau de la joue droite. Son capitaine n'avait jamais su comment il s'était fait ça et ne lui avait jamais demandé. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne le forcerait pas, ça n'était pas dans sa nature.

- Ne t'en fais pas Matt, je vais bien, lui assura son capitaine.

Piètre mensonge. Ely était presque sûre qu'il ne la croirait pas, mais l'adolescent ne chercha pas à insister et prit place à ses côtés en silence.

- Où sont Sam et Mia ? demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

Matt lui lança un regard soucieux qu'elle ne releva pas.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit-il simplement.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard ils faisaient tous deux leur entrée dans la pièce. Sam était un jeune homme de seize ans, intelligent et plutôt bienveillant avec les gens. Grand d'environ 1m70, il avait des cheveux blonds cendré raides qui lui retombaient un peu au-delà des épaules. Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude le rendaient adorable. L'adolescente de seize ans qui se trouvait à ses côtés était un peu plus petite. Devant mesurer dans les environs de 1m60, ses longs cheveux aubun retombaient en boucles légères dans son dos. Elle était mince et ses grands yeux de chat luisaient d'une lueur dorée, lui donnant ainsi quelque chose de mystérieux.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! s'exclama Mia en brandissant le poing en l'air, sourire aux lèvres.

Ely se demandait toujours comment son amie pouvait être aussi énergique dès le matin. Sam s'avança et s'assit, bientôt suivi de Mia qui en fit de même. Les mets furent apportés par des servantes et la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se rua sur les tartines sous le regard quelque peu amusé de Matt qui se retint de faire un commentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous aujourd'hui Ely ? demanda Sam en saisissant un morceau de pain qu'il beurra.

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu penses encore à Ryan ? interrogea Mia en la fixant.

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! gronda-t-elle.

- Tu devrais tourner la page, poursuivit-elle en mordant dans sa tartine. Ce mec est un imbécile.

Ely tapa du poing sur la table.

- Depuis quand tu me dictes ce que je dois faire ?! s'emporta son capitaine.

- Y'en a marre de te voir aussi amorphe qu'une limace ! Reprends-toi enfin ! s'écria Mia en se levant.

Son amie voulut répliquer, mais se mordit la lèvre. Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un mouvement brusque et disparut d'un pas rapide hors de la salle. Sam poussa un soupir, las.

- Vraiment Mia, tu étais obligée de lui dire ce genre de choses maintenant ?

- Sam, tu ne vois pas qu'elle continue à vivre dans le passé ? A ce rythme elle va finir dépressive ! Je m'inquiéte de son bien-être, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ce qu'une amie normale devrait faire ?

Elle serrait les poings, tremblante. Sam se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la calmer.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Mia. Elle a juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps."

**A suivre...  
**

* * *

_**Le N'importe Nawak**_

Tyson : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'air d'un imbécile dans ta fiction ?

Moi (--') : Mais Tyson, c'est ce que tu es voyons.

Tyson (s'emportant) : Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Ray (murmurant) : Elle m'a oublié, elle m'a oublié, elle m'a oublié... C'est fabuleux !

Moi (jette un regard vers Ray) : Hum...

Ray (se cachant derrière une benne à ordures) : Oublie-moi, oublie-moi...

Max (arrivant les mains dans les poches) : Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière cette benne à ordures, Ray ?

Ray (TT) : Fuyons !

_Ray s'enfuit au pas de course, mais l'auteur s'élance déjà à sa poursuite avant de le plaquer au sol avec une superbe prise de judo._

Moi (souriante) : Où tu vas comme ça mon petit chat adoré ? Allez viens faire un petit calin à ton auteur préféré !

Ray (Oo) : Plutôt crever !

Moi (souriante) : Tes désirs sont des ordres (sort une tronçonneuse)

Ray (O.O) : Au secours... Lecteurs, laissez-lui des reviews, je veux pas mourir !


	4. Le spectre de Ryan se révèle

**_Je sens déjà les regards incendiaires posés sur moi. Gomen gomen pour le retard ! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas maintenant. Comprenez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer et si peu de temps. Amis lecteurs j'implore donc votre clémence pour cette fois et pour me faire un peu pardonner je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Princesse d'Argent. Eh oui, notre chère amie Albane est tombée amoureuse de Jean. Ils formeront un beau couple, enfin s'ils se déclarent un jour. XD Merci aussi pour ta review Ray Kon et je suis désolée si tu trouves les chapitres un peu courts, mais j'essaie de faire au moins trois pages Word pour chaque chapitre. J'essaierai d'allonger les prochains. Concernant la publication je ne peux malheureusement pas aller plus vite, surtout que ma fic Fire Emblem me prend beaucoup de temps et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et me prennent donc plus de temps. J'essaierai de poster plus souvent dans la mesure du possible, mais je ne promets rien avec tous les devoirs et le bac français et sciences qui approchent. Je vais bientôt avoir le nez dans les révisions, j'en suis déjà malade. XD Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. _**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** _Le spectre de Ryan se révèle _

" Les ailes de pureté !

La toupie blanche pailletée fit une brusque embardée, puis cogna durement l'adversaire qui ne parvint à rester dans l'arène que par chance. Nicolas serra les dents, son capitaine était loin de vouloir le ménager on dirait. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien en jouant la défense, il ordonna à son spectre Black Ayate de passer en mode offensif.

- Black Ayate ! Prison de nuages !

- Inutile. Pégase, ouragan meurtrier !

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à leur puissance maximale. Il y eût un choc incroyable, mais Pégase demeura dans l'arène alors que la toupie de Nicolas faisait un vol plané avant de retomber hors de l'aire de combat dans un bruit métallique.

- T'as encore perdu Nico, commenta Mélissa. Tu aurais dû te coucher plus tôt hier soir, tu aurais peut-être eu une chance de l'emporter.

Le garçon demeura silencieux, récupéra sa toupie et se mit à la hauteur de son amie.

- Ne parle pas de ça à voix haute, murmura-t-il. Jean ne doit pas être mis au courant, il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter inutilement, d'accord ?

- Etre mis au courant de quoi ? lâcha Jean, en fronçant les sourcils.

Nicolas sursauta avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, gêné d'avoir été surpris par son capitaine aussi facilement. Jean poussa un soupir, puis laissa son regard glisser dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers son ami.

- Où est Julia ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle s'entraînerait un peu plus tard ce soir pour compenser, lui fit savoir Nathalie.

- Je vois... Bon, je vous laisse quartier libre, je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées.

- Entendu, approuva Mélissa, souriante. Bonne promenade.

Il quitta donc la maison de Nicolas, des questions plein la tête. Il tenta bien de se vider l'esprit en marchant, mais rien n'y faisait et il sentit une migraine poindre. L'ignorant, il poursuivit son chemin lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère. Le garçon demeura figé et son coeur se compressa dans sa poitrine. Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge et il eût envie de pleurer.

- Jean ? appela une voix où sonnait l'inquiétude. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Albane ? lâcha-t-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me promène, ce n'est pas interdit selon les dernières nouvelles, dit-elle, amusée.

Le capitaine des Mystérious Horses ne répondit rien et proposa à la jeune fille de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Ils s'aventurèrent dans un parc tout en observant les jeunes beybladeurs se battre amicalement entre eux à l'aide de leurs toupies. Albane se mit à sourire béatement, se rappelant la fois où elle avait commencé ce sport. Elle y avait pris goût si rapidement qu'elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Instinctivement, elle sortit sa toupie de sa poche et se mit à fixer Louvia. Son regard se voila en se rappelant comment elle était entrée en possession de son spectre. C'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère décédée depuis quelques années déjà. Et bien qu'elle puisse le nier, quelque part elle lui manquait. Elle sursauta lorsque la main de Jean se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et perçut la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du garçon. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça... Albane resserra la prise sur sa toupie et accorda un sourire au jeune homme, ce qui eût pour effet de le rassurer un peu.

- Dis, Jean...

- Hum ?

- Un match amical, ça te tenterait ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, avoua-t-il.

Albane stoppa et lui lança un regard intrigué, cherchant intérieurement à en savoir plus.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Au contraire, tu peux m'en parler ! Enfin, si tu en as envie, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en se sentant peu à peu rougir.

- Tes coéquipiers t'ont-ils déjà caché des choses ? s'enquit-il en la toisant.

- J'imagine qu'il est difficile de vraiment tout se dire, on a tous des secrets bien gardés. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu penses qu'on te cache des choses ?

Le capitaine des Mystérious Horses acquiesça en silence.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler pour l'instant, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais envenimer la situation.

- Tu as sûrement raison, admit Jean, pensif.

- Lequel d'entre vous est le capitaine des Mystérious Horses ? lança une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme encapuchonné, une toupie noire à la main. Jean amorça un pas dans sa direction tout en sortant Pégase de sa poche.

- C'est moi. Que me veux-tu ?

- Un match amical, ça te tente ?

Le garçon aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils. Qui était donc cette personne ?

- Alors ? insista l'inconnu.

- Présente-toi d'abord.

- Je suis Ryan.

Ryan. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

- Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter ?

- Il est là-bas Tyson ! s'exclama Max en pointant le garçon encapuchonné du doigt.

Tyson accéléra la cadence et stoppa une fois arrivé à hauteur de Jean, Albane et Ryan. Il souffla un moment pour récupérer avant de s'emparer de sa toupie qu'il fixa rapidement à son lanceur.

- Je serai ton adversaire ! lança-t-il.

- Tyson, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Albane, surprise par son arrivée si soudaine.

- Je m'ennuyais, fit le concerné. Et puis ce gars me doit une revanche.

- Tu veux encore perdre Tyson ? lança Ryan, quelque peu moqueur.

- Je vais juste te faire ravaler ton arrogance, dit le garçon à la casquette, sourire aux lèvres.

Max s'arrêta une fois arrivé près de Jean et de la jeune fille.

- Heu... Tu pourrais nous expliquer la situation Max ? interrogea Albane.

- Ce gars est un ancien membre des Mystic Blade qui cherche à connaître la puissance des spectres adverses. Il a battu Tyson lors de leur première rencontre.

Albane demeura stupéfaite alors que Jean se mettait à froncer les sourcils.

- Il est si fort que ça ? demanda le capitaine des Mystérious Horses.

- Apparemment...

- Je vais le tuer, maugréa Kenny en arrivant à son tour, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, essoufflé.

- Ah, Chef ! Pas trop crevé ? s'enquit le blond, sourire aux lèvres.

En réponse, le petit génie de l'informatique lui lança un regard de tueur et Max se sentit déglutir.

- Je plaisantais, ne t'énerve pas Chef.

De leur côté, Tyson et Ryan s'affrontaient du regard. L'ancien membre des Mystic Blade finit par se décider et fixa sa toupie à son lanceur, prêt à dégainer. Autour d'eux, une petite troupe d'enfants avait commencé à se rassembler, apparemment avide de savoir ce que donnait un véritable match de beyblade entre joueurs aguerris. Tyson leur adressa un sourire et leva le pouce.

- Pour les autographes...

Max tomba à la renverse. Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça...

- Irrécupérable, murmura Albane au comble de l'exaspération.

- Bon, prête à enregistrer Dizzy ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin de me le demander ? le taquina son spectre.

Kenny ne répondit rien et se mit à tapoter hâtivement sur le clavier avant de s'asseoir. Max, quant à lui, se plaça entre les deux adversaires pour pouvoir donner le signal de départ. Jean et Albane esquissèrent un pas en arrière pour ne pas gêner.

- Attention, vous êtes prêts ? lança le blond. 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper-vitesse !

L'arbitre provisoire s'éloigna rapidement alors que les deux toupies se heurtaient de plein fouet dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Cette fois-ci Tyson était bel et bien décidé à l'emporter. Il allait lui montrer à ce gars à quel point il pouvait être fort lorsqu'il s'y mettait sérieusement. La toupie grise effectua un grand arc de cercle et alla heurter de nouveau la toupie adverse avec violence, la faisant ainsi vaciller. Ryan ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

- Chinrey ! La charge du démon !

La toupie noire augmenta l'allure jusqu'à n'être plus du tout visible à l'oeil nu. Tyson, qui visiblement s'attendait à cette attaque, ordonna à son spectre d'utiliser la tempête. Quitte à ne pas voir l'adversaire, au moins il pourrait toujours le bloquer. Et la technique fonctionna à merveille. La toupie de Ryan vint se heurter violemment à la tempête dressée par Dragoon et fit un vol plané dans les airs.

- La rage du démon !

Chinrey retomba en piqué vers la toupie grise à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Allez Dragoon, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre !

La tempête s'intensifia, Chinrey prit une incroyable couleur rouge brique et traversa sans mal le vent tourbillonnant pour aller heurter durement l'adversaire. Tyson serra les dents. Dragoon résista au choc et rétorqua avec une nouvelle attaque tempête qui rata de peu la cible.

- Chinrey, mettons fin à ce match !

La toupie noire fonça à toute allure sur celle de Tyson. Ce dernier fit aussitôt appel à son spectre. Dragoon sortit de son antre tout en poussant son cri d'avant-match.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tyson ? s'emporta Kenny. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait sortir ton spectre ? Il n'attendait que ça !

En réponse, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du beybladeur à la casquette.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de... commença Kenny.

- Et si Chef ! Dragoon ! Fantôme Ouragan !

Un vent plus violent que le précédent commença à s'élever, balayant Chinrey qui retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je vois... murmura Ryan pour lui-même. Alors voilà à quoi ressemble son spectre.

- Alors ? Toujours aussi sûr de gagner ? lança Tyson, provocateur.

- Chinrey ! Allez donne-lui une leçon !

Un halo noirâtre surgit hors de la toupie de Ryan et son spectre apparut enfin en poussant un aboiement terrifiant. Tyson esquissa un léger pas en arrière à sa vue. Chinrey était en fait un très grand chien au pelage extrêmement sombre. Sur chacun de ses flancs figurait des trainées rougeâtres comme s'il s'agissait de sang. Ses yeux écarlates luisaient de férocité et deux immenses canines dépassaient de sa gueule à présent fermée.

- Dizzy, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'enquit Chef sur un ton empressé.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'analyser les données Chef et je te dis ça tout de suite.

Kenny acquiesça en silence alors que Dragoon fondrait droit sur l'adversaire dans le but de s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'étrangler. Loin de se laisser faire, l'immense chien noir fit un bond gigantesque dans les airs pour ensuite retomber quelques mètres plus loin, grognant. Il enchaîna aussitôt en fonçant à toute allure sur le dragon bleu, enfonçant profondément ses crocs dans le cou de Dragoon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur tout en essayant de se dégager.

- Dizzy ! s'exclama Kenny, impatient.

- Chinrey possède une excellente attaque, il attaque principalement ses adversaires en utilisant ses crocs.

- Tu as entendu Tyson ? interrogea Chef en jetant un oeil à son ami.

- J'avoue que j'aurais aimé le savoir un peu plus tôt, mais c'est pas grave on va improviser.

- Ah, parce que d'habitude c'est pas de l'impro ? songea Albane pour elle-même.

- Dragoon ! Bouclier lumière !

Le dragon bleu se para briévement d'une armure étincelante et s'extirpa des griffes du chien noir. Dragoon voulut profiter de cette occasion pour s'attaquer de nouveau à Chinrey, mais celui-ci avait déjà regagné son antre pour ensuite rejoindre la main de son propriétaire.

- Eh ! lança Tyson, indigné. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- On se reverra sûrement au tournoi. Je te mettrai la raclée que tu mérites là-bas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se retira alors que le garçon à la casquette récupérait sa toupie. La troupe d'enfants, quelque peu déçue par l'issue du match, se retira.

- Non, mais quel lâche !

- Vois le bon côté des choses Tyson ! lança Max, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Si le match avait continué tu aurais peut-être perdu.

- Quoi ?! lâcha le jeune homme à la casquette. Faux-frère va, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je te signale qu'on a quand même remporté le tournoi d'Asie et d'Amérique.

- On a fini premiers ex-aequo avec les Magical Fauves, corrigea Max.

Jean les ignora et prit place aux côtés de Kenny, jetant un regard en biais à l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce spectre me paraissait fort, non ?

Chef acquiesça en silence, pianottant à toute allure sur le clavier.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Albane en les rejoignant.

- Chinrey n'était pas à son niveau maximal et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui le pousse à combattre...

- Eclaire notre lanterne Chef, encouragea Tyson. Ne nous fais pas attendre.

- Tu vas vite déchanter Tyson. Le spectre de Ryan est uniquement animé par la soif de violence, et s'il pouvait tuer il le ferait sans hésiter.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux à cette annonce.

- Comment est-ce possible ? questionna Max, une lueur d'inquiétude barrant son front.

- Là est la question. Mais j'étudierai tout ça en détail plus tard, en tout cas il vaudra mieux pour nous de s'entraîner durs si nous voulons remporter le tournoi Européen.

Le garçon à la casquette brandit le poing devant lui, requinqué.

- T'as tout à fait raison Chef ! Demain entraînement non stop !

- Je parie qu'il ne tiendra même pas deux jours ainsi, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de Kenny.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Maxou ?

- Rien, rien, assura son meilleur ami en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Au fait... fit soudainement Albane. Où est votre capitaine ?

Max et Tyson échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules en signe de parfaite ignorance.

- Je crois qu'il est parti faire un tour, dit Kenny.

------------------------------------

Ely avait regagné sa chambre, observant d'un oeil distrait une photographie, les genoux ramenés contre elle. Elle se sentait mal, son coeur lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle donc pas de penser à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas le rayer définitivement de sa vie et tirer un trait définitif sur son passé ? Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre ses genoux. Au même moment, la porte grinça, laissant apparaître Matt sur le seuil.

- Eh, ça va comme tu veux ?

Son capitaine leva légèrement la tête vers lui, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

- On dirait plutôt que tu es sur le point de fondre en larmes, constata son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose aussi absurde ? Comme si j'allais pleurer pour ce crétin fini !

- Tu sais, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là. Et tu peux aussi compter sur Sam et Mia. D'ailleurs excuse-la, tu la connais, elle a toujours tendance à dire les choses un peu trop franchement.

- Je trouve que c'est une qualité même si ça peut blesser.

- On va s'entraîner ? s'enquit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ely poussa un soupir, lasse.

- Non, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Tu vas finir par rouiller à rester ici à te morfondre.

- Je ne me morfonds pas, grommela-t-elle.

Matt émit un léger rire. Son capitaine avait toujours détesté avoir tort et ne l'admettait que très rarement.

- Allez Miss, tout le monde t'attend.

- C'est bon, je viens je viens.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'une servante vint dans leur direction. Cette dernière s'inclina briévement devant eux :

- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, mais quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

Matt et son capitaine échangèrent un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille n'attendait aucune visite pourtant alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Va rejoindre Sam et Mia au sous-sol Matt, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Ely.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'éloigna alors que la servante accompagnait sa jeune maîtresse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ely demeura surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait du capitaine des Bladebreakers en personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux lieux, guère impressionné par tant de richesse.

- Tu dois venir d'une famille riche, déclara Ely en le suivant des yeux. L'intérieur de cette maison n'a pas l'air de grandement t'émerveiller.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu ?

- Bien sûr. Anna, vous pouvez vous retirer.

La servante s'inclina respectueusement et disparut dans une autre pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls dans la grande salle à manger.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? s'enquit le capitaine des Mystic Blade.

- Tu n'en as même pas une petit idée ? rétorqua son interlocuteur.

- C'est au sujet de Ryan ?

- Non.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- C'est au sujet de ton frère.

Ely détourna immédiatement le visage, évitant ainsi que Kai puisse lire la douleur sur son visage.

- Est-ce que par hasard il s'appelerait Alek ?

Le capitaine des Mystic Blade resta abasourdi.

- Tu connais mon frère ?

- Où est-il à présent ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment connais-tu mon frère ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

- Il est en Russie. Mon père travaille là-bas dans une abbaye.

Les yeux de Kai s'écarquillèrent en apprenant cette nouvelle et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Ely, inquiète.

- L'abbaye, répéta le capitaine des Bladebreakers pour lui-même. C'est pas vrai. Est-ce que tu as un numéro où je pourrais le joindre ?

- C'est inutile, répondit-t-elle. Les communications ne passent pas là-bas. Je suis sans nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et si tu me disais comment tu connais mon frère à présent ?"

Kai ne répondit rien, se leva et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Ely le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, des questions plein la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

**A suivre... **

* * *

_**Le N'importe Nawak  
**_

Tyson (abasourdi) : J'y crois pas !

Max (étonné) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tyson ?

Tyson (se tourne vers l'auteur) : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas gagné contre ce gars hyper arrogant ?!

Moi (souriante) : Mais enfin Tyson, une victoire facile n'intéresse personne. Et puis il est plutôt fort non ? J'adore son spectre !

Ray : On a entendu mes prières, je n'apparaîs pas dans ce chapitre.

Moi (souriante) : Ca ne saurait tarder mon petit chaton adoré en sucre !

Tyson : Chaton adoré...

Max : en sucre ?

_Ils pouffent tous deux de rire._

Ray (agacé) : C'est ça moquez-vous, on verra bien qui rira le dernier !

Moi (souriante) : Bien parlé Ray !

Kai : ...

Moi (regarde Kai) : Heu... Des réclamations à faire ? Des insultes à proférer ?

Kai : C'est qui ce Alek que je suis censé connaître ?

Moi (tombe à la renverse) : Bon, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Allez, tchao !


	5. Mystères et interrogations

_**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre (eh oui, enfin !). Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la fin. Cela dit le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit enfin là. Sinon, merci à STN59 pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne savais pas que mes histoires pouvaient être aussi intéressantes. Je ne parlerai pas beaucoup de Kai dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera plus présent dans les prochains. Merci également à Ray Kon pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir également. Et sois rassurée, Ray est enfin de retour au Japon ! Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_Mystères et interrogations_

Le réveil se mit à sonner et Ryan ouvrit péniblement les yeux tout en portant une main à son front. Il était un peu chaud, mais rien de bien grave. Sans plus tarder, il s'extirpa des couvertures et entreprit de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller rapidement. Ceci fait, il glissa soigneusement Chinrey dans sa poche et enfila une veste à la hâte pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie de sa chambre. Pas âme qui vive dans le couloir, mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Que son père vienne prendre de ses nouvelles ? Que sa mère le regarde avec amour et tendresse ? Que son frère le supplie à genoux de le pardonner ? Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. C'était idiot d'envisager toutes ces possibilités alors qu'il savait que celles-ci ne se réaliseraient tout simplement jamais. Il s'apprêta donc à sortir pour partir à la recherche de beybladeurs dignes d'intérêt lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Ryan poussa un soupir et alla décrocher le combiné.

" Ryan ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Sam ?

- Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas oublié la voix d'un de tes coéquipiers, fit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ecoute, tu dois parler à Ely.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? grommela-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu lui dois quelques explications ?

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! gronda son interlocuteur. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, inutile d'insister !

- Vous vous faites du mal tous les deux.

- Pourtant je ne me suis jamais porté aussi bien, dit Ryan, moqueur.

- C'est ce dont tu essaies de te persuader. Ravale ta fierté pour une fois et va la voir.

Le détenteur de Chinrey raccrocha furieusement. De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ? Rageur, il sortit sans plus tarder.

Sam poussa un long soupir en voyant que Ryan avait mis définivement fin à leur conversation.

- Alors ? s'enquit Mia, curieuse.

- Il n'a rien voulu entendre comme d'habitude, répondit son ami, las.

- Je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi, tu vas voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus décidée que jamais.

Matt posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca ne servirait à rien. La force ne marchera jamais contre lui, tu le sais bien.

- Et tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire et à la regarder se détruire petit à petit ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Elle finira par s'en remettre, il faut juste lui laisser encore un peu de temps, déclara Matt.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante et inutile.

----------------------------------------

Lorsque Jean descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir que Julia était déjà levée. Il s'attabla sans plus tarder et l'étudia un moment du regard. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et son teint paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas dû passer une très bonne nuit. L'inquiétude prit place sur le visage du garçon :

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Julia ?

La jeune fille manqua de sursauter à l'entente de la voix de son capitaine. Puis, elle finit par acquiescer silencieusement tout en portant distraitement la tasse à ses lèvres. Jean fronça aussitôt les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas insister au grand soulagement de Julia qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour subir un long et pénible interrogatoire. Nicolas fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Mélissa.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança cette dernière, enthousiaste.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda le capitaine à l'adresse des deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi ! avoua Mélissa en s'empressant de beurrer une tartine.

- Moi j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, dit Nico en prenant place à son tour.

- Quel genre ? s'enquit la plus jeune de l'équipe, curieuse.

- Un requin me pourchassait et je peux t'assurer qu'il était vraiment effrayant. J'en ai encore des sueurs froides.

Mélissa éclata de rire.

- Vas-y rigole, grommela son ami, vexé.

- Avoue tout de même que ce n'est pas le genre de rêve qu'on fait tous les jours.

- Nath n'est pas encore levée ? s'enquit Nicolas en la cherchant des yeux.

- Non, répondit Jean. Bon et si nous parlions sérieusement pour une fois ?

Le visage soudainement sérieux du capitaine mit mal à l'aise l'autre garçon de l'équipe.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? interrogea Nico, feignant de ne rien savoir.

- De ce que vous me cachez, bien entendu.

Julia tressaillit à ses paroles, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Nous ne te cachons rien, assura son ami.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Nico.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux tout en serrant les dents. Julia, nerveuse, se leva soudainement.

- Je... Je vais m'entraîner un peu.

Puis, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna. Son étrange attitude n'échappa pourtant pas au capitaine qui reporta immédiatement son attention sur son ami.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ecoute, nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter avec ça et...

- Abrège, recommanda Jean.

Mélissa suivait la conversation avec intérêt, tout aussi intriguée. Nico poussa un long soupir. Il avait promis à Julia de garder le secret, mais il fallait qu'il parle à présent. Priant intérieurement pour qu'elle lui pardonne, il prit enfin la parole :

- Julia avait une petite soeur.

- " Avait " ? releva la plus jeune de l'équipe, étonnée.

- Elle a été enlevée par un homme dont j'ignore l'identité. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et quand est-ce que tu comptais nous en parler ? interrogea son ami d'une voix pleine de reproches.

- Comprends-moi un peu. Ton moral n'était déjà pas au beau fixe alors je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage.

Mélissa se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en portant distraitement la tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres. Nathalie choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux tous, nota-t-elle avec amusement.

Jean la mit sans plus attendre au courant de la situation.

- Enlevée ? répéta Nath, stupéfaite. Alors c'est pour ça que Julia n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien ces derniers temps.

- Tu l'avais remarqué ? s'étonna Nicolas.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, dit-elle, un léger sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? s'enquit Mélissa d'une voix calme.

- Retrouver sa trace par nous-même risque d'être difficile, admit Nathalie. Le mieux à faire c'est de convaincre Julia d'aller voir la police.

- Mais son enlèvement remonte à quelques années déjà, non ? rappela la plus jeune de l'équipe.

- J'irai parler à Julia, décida Jean. Nous aviserons ensuite.

- Jean ? lança Nathalie en le fixant sérieusement. N'en fais pas trop. Tu as beau aller mieux ta santé reste tout de même fragile.

Leur capitaine acquiesça silencieusement avant de quitter la pièce.

----------------------------------------

- Je suis crevé, lâcha Tyson en se laissant brutalement tomber au sol, exténué.

- Allez debout ! l'encouragea son meilleur ami. C'est bien toi qui a dit que tu allais t'entraîner sans relâche, non ?

- Tu veux ma mort, Maxou ?

Assis dans l'herbe, Chef leur lançait de temps à autres des coups d'oeil à la dérobée tout en mettant à jour les nouvelles informations concernant les diverses équipes qui participeraient au tournoi. Plongé dans ses donnée, il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'une personne surgit devant lui, un petit sourire ancré au coin des lèvres.

- Encore avec tes statistiques.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Ray.

A ce nom, les deux autres protagonistes levèrent aussitôt la tête. La réaction de Tyson ne se fit pas attendre :

- Chef ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que Ray revenait aujourd'hui !

- A vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas au courant, avoua leur ami aux yeux dorés. Où est Kai ?

- Allez savoir, répondit Max en haussant les épaules. On ne l'a plus vu depuis deux jours.

- Il s'est défilé ! s'exclama le garçon à la casquette. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Il avait tout simplement trop peur de m'affronter dans un match de beyblade et...

- Tout s'est bien passé en Chine ? s'enquit le blond.

- Eh ! protesta vivement son meilleur ami. Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter !

Ray opina positivement de la tête.

- Du nouveau par ici ?

- Oui, approuva Kenny. Un certain beybladeur du nom de Ryan s'amuse à provoquer d'autres joueurs pour les obliger à faire sortir leur spectre et juger leur puissance.

- Et tu as réussi à récolter des données sur lui ?

- Plus ou moins. Il faisait partie des Mystic Blade, une des équipes qui participe au tounoi. Son spectre, Chinrey, est tout simplement redoutable. Tyson a d'ailleurs perdu contre lui.

- Quoi ? fit Ray, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il m'avait eu par surprise, grommela le concerné. Et à notre dernière rencontre, c'est moi qui ait gagné.

- Oui, parce que Ryan avait mis un terme au match avant que tu ne perdes une seconde fois, ajouta Max, sourire aux lèvres.

- Faux-frère ! s'écria Tyson en se jetant sur le blond pour le chatouiller.

Le jeune blond se débattit pour échapper à ses attaques incessantes avant de rire aux éclats.

- Ils ont l'air d'être en forme, constata Ray en prenant place à côté de Kenny.

Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'oeil à la dérobée.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux également.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit évasif. Il était vrai qu'au dernier tournoi, il s'était quelque peu emporté, bien trop souvent d'ailleurs à son goût.

- Tyson, ça te dirait un match ? lança Ray.

Le concerné se tourna immédiatement vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Excellente idée ! Viens donc prendre ta raclée !

Ils se mirent face à face, prêts à dégainer. Max donna le signal de départ et les deux toupies entamèrent aussitôt un violent combat.

----------------------------------------

Kai contemplait le plafond de sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils. Alors comme ça Alek était bien à l'abbaye comme il l'avait craint. Il soupira. Une fois qu'on entrait dans ce genre d'endroit, il était assez difficile d'en ressortir et qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Devait-il se rendre en Russie et lui apporter son aide ou rester ici pour s'entraîner ? Le tournoi Européen était proche après tout, mais ne passerait-il pas pour un lâche s'il n'était même pas capable de retourner dans ce lieu maudit pour sauver une connaissance ? Il amena sa toupie au niveau de son visage et l'observa en silence. Tout ceci ne le concernait plus après tout. Leur amitié avait pris fin ce fameux jour d'hiver. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il quitta son lit sur lequel il était allongé et partit s'entraîner sans plus tarder.

-----------------------------------------

Ely marchait tranquillement tout en regardant un point invisible au loin. Kai et Alek se connaissaient-ils ? Etaient-ils amis ? Agacée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et percuta un jeune homme de plein fouet. Pestant contre son manque de vigilance, elle se releva rapidement, s'épousseta un instant et s'apprêta à lancer un flopée de jurons lorsque son regard accrocha celui du fautif.

- Ryan..."

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**Le N'importe Nawak  
**_

Ray (déprimé) : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis de retour au Japon ?

Tyson (souriant) : Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de retrouver tes coéquipiers ?

Ray (TT) : Tu oublies que l'auteur est une sadique et je suis une de ses proies préférées.

Moi (souriante) : Moi, sadique ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis un ange de pureté, de bonté et de gentillesse. Je suis la douceur incarnée. - se jette des fleurs -

Ray (TT) : Faites-moi sortir de ce cauchemar.

Ryan ( . ) : Tu peux parler, c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant garçon qui souffre intérieurement, mais qui ne le montre pas.

Ray : Au moins elle ne t'a pas blessé toi, elle ne t'a pas rendu malade toi.

Moi (souriante) : Mais Ray, plus tu souffres, plus ça montre que je t'adore voyons.

Ray (TT) : Je préférerais qu'elle me haïsse alors. Laissez lui tout de même des reviews, ça me maintiendra peut-être encore en vie. Enfin, on peut toujours rêver. --

Moi (souriante) : A la prochaine !

* * *


	6. Nouvelles rencontres

_**Eh bien il faut admettre que ça valait le coup pour vous d'attendre. 9 pages word avec la police en taille dix ! XD C'est pas mal tout de même, non ? Remarque, là au moins vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre en disant que c'est trop court. Je m'étonne encore d'avoir réussi à trouver du temps pour conclure ce chapitre. Au menu ? De l'humour à souhait, de nouvelles rencontres comme l'indique si bien le titre, de l'amour, de la jalousie, des cadeaux, un anniversaire, un match, une défaite... Enfin bref, un joyeux cocktail détonnant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira étant donné que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps (et du temps je vais commencer à en manquer puisque je suis en Terminale L XD) dessus. Alors, concernant les reviews... Je remercie SNT59. Sache que les mystères ne vont pas s'éclaircir de sitôt, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre quand même. lol Je remercie également ma Princesse d'Argent pour sa review. Ray sera un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus, suspense oblige. XD Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Ah non, dernière remarque. A tous les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent cette fic, soyez gentils et laissez-moi une review histoire de me dire si vous aimez ou pas et ce qu'il faudrait améliorer. Voili voilou, bonne lecture !  
**_

_**NB : Je dédie ce chapitre à Princesse d'Argent qui m'a redonné la motivation ! Je t'adore ! **_

* * *

**_Rappel des personnages, vous pouvez ne pas le lire si vous vous souvenez à peu près clairement des personnages._**

**Les Bladebreakers**

Ray - 16 ans

Spectre : Driger

Attaques : La Griffe du Tigre, les Ailes de la destinée, La Griffe enragée du Tigre

Tyson - 13 ans

Spectre : Dragoon

Attaques : Tempête, Bouclier lumière, Fantôme Ouragan, Pics d'éléments dévastateurs

Max - 13 ans

Spectre : Draciel

Attaques : Défense Forteresse, Méga Défense

Kai - 16 ans

Spectre : Dranzer

Attaques : Les flèches de feu

Kenny - 13 ans

Spectre Dizzy

Petit génie de l'informatique

**Les Magical Fauves**

Jessica (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Squila

Attaques : Griffes d'acier, Combo-griffes, Queue de flammes, Yeux foudroyants, Feu sacré

Grégory - 16 ans

Spectre : Skyli

Attaques: Queue tonnerre, Champ magnétique, Eclairs bleus, Tonnerre de Brest

Cloé - 14 ans

Spectre : Mystéria

Attaques : Froid polaire, les Pics foudroyants, Hyper rotation, Brume, Attaque du Puma , Blizzard, Froid hivernal

Albane - 15 ans

Spectre : Louvia

Attaques : La feinte du loup, Combo-griffes, Crocs tranchants, Rayon lunatique, Crocs fatals

Virginie - 16 ans

Spectre : Lachta

Petit génie de l'informatique

**Les Black Birds**

Amandine (capitaine) - 14 ans

Spectre : Rayana

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Fil d'or, Rayon lumière, Fire Bouclier

Thélia - 15 ans

Spectre : Magix

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Clash Max

Lucie - 15 ans

Spectre : Maya

Attaques : Choc Crash, Bouclier de Crystal

Damien - 15 ans

Spectre : Hilex

Attaques : Tornade, Mur de vent

**Les Mystérious Horses**

Jean (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Pégase

Attaques : Les ailes de pureté, Regard perçant, Ouragan meurtrier, Vent céleste, Corne d'argent, Aqua Spirales

Mélissa - 14 ans

Spectre : Ténèbria

Attaques : Ecrasement, Ruade

Nicolas - 16 ans

Spectre : Black Ayate

Attaques : Camouflage, Mur nuageux, Prison de nuages

Julia - 16 ans

Spectre : Lunaria

Attaques ???

Nathalie - 16 ans

Spectre : Epona

Attaques : Pluie d'étoiles, Bouclier de crytal, Météores, Cyclone enragé

**Les White Tigers**

Gary - 16 ans

Spectre : Galzzy

Attaques : La Patte de l'Ours

Kévin - 13 ans

Spectre : Galman

Attaques : Crazy Monkey

Lee - 16 ans

Spectre : Galeon

Attaques : Eclairs de lumière noire, Ultra éclairs de lumière noire, la Tranche du lion enragé

Mariah - 15 ans

Spectre : Galux

Attaques : Attaque du Lynx, Entrave, la Patte de l'Ours

**Les Flèches de lumière**

Mimi (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Sinmania

Attaques : Aqua tornade, Aqua tourbillon

Sylvie - 15 ans

La fofolle du groupe

Benjamin - 17 ans

Garçon un peu froid mais au coeur tendre

Amélie - 15 ans

La deuxième fofolle du groupe

**Les Mystic Blade**

Ely Mayers (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Sam - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Mia - 16 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

Matt - 17 ans

Spectre ???

Attaques ???

**Autres personnages**

Ryan

Spectre : Chinrey

Attaques : La Morsure du diable, la charge du démon

----------------------------------------

**Personnages secondaires**

Cyril Curtis - 15 ans  
Frère de Jessica

Elia Lemarchal - 15 ans  
Soeur de Grégory

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** _Nouvelles rencontres_

" ... Ryan.

Elle hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Fuir, lui parler ou le frapper ? Il fallait avouer que la dernière option était la plus tentante. Ne le mériterait-il pas après tout ? Elle pencha finalement pour la deuxième solution et c'est sur un ton dur qu'elle engagea la conversation.

- Encore à la recherche de beybladeurs j'imagine ?

- Je vois que tu as toujours un bon sens de la déduction, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et ça t'aurait tué de m'aider à me relever ? C'est toi qui m'a bousculé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Si tu étais moins dans la lune aussi...

Le capitaine des Mystic Blade serra les poings. Son coeur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu... lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit en arriver là ?

- Tu es vraiment idiote de t'accrocher comme ça au passé, Ely.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?!

En réponse, il porta une main à la joue de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

- Je ne reviendrai pas au sein des Mystic Blade. Et il n'y a plus de " nous ", Ely.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue du capitaine à l'entente de ces mots.

- Alors n'essaie plus de me raisonner ou quoi que ce soit.

- Arrête... murmura-t-elle, la voix empreinte de sanglots.

- Tu es pitoyable. Tu semblais plus forte pourtant l'autre jour. Tu es vraiment trop sensible pour ton bien, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu mèneras ton équipe à la victoire. A ce rythme, c'est moi qui vous écraserai.

- Je t'aime toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ?! s'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

- Notre relation n'avait pas d'avenir depuis le début, tu le sais très bien ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors donne-moi tes raisons ! Ces raisons pour laquelle tu as rompu si soudainement avec moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé à ce point ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'en prends aux beybladeurs ! Et Chinrey ? Comment en est-il arrivé à devenir un spectre assoiffé de sang ? Réponds-moi !

A la fin elle hurlait presque. Contre toute attente, Ryan la prit dans ses bras et l'adolescente crut que son coeur allait définitivement cesser de battre. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'avait-elle plus eu l'occasion de se serrer contre lui et d'apprécier sa chaleur ? Elle avait presque l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. Le garçon ne tarda cependant pas à défaire son étreinte.

- Je n'éprouve plus rien à ton égard, Ely. Cesse de te faire du mal et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans en rajouter, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant une fille au coeur brisé derrière lui.

---------------------------------------

De leur côté, les Bladebreakers se promenaient un peu dans les rues de la ville originaire de Tyson, Kai et Kenny.

- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps Tyson ? interrogea Max, amusé.

- Il a triché ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Le jeune blond laissa échapper un long soupir. Son meilleur ami était décidément bien un mauvais perdant. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait vraiment été impressionné par les performances de Ray. Apparemment, lui non plus n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. De plus, battre Dragoon n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

- Et c'est avec ce genre de comportement que tu comptes remporter le tournoi ? lança une voix froide.

- Parfaitement ! affirma Tyson. Eh, attends voir ! T'es qui pour me dire ce genre de cho...

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'en se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec son capitaine.

- Dis-moi Tyson, quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? demanda subitement Max.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça tout à coup ?

- Pour décorer ta tombe voyons, lui répondit son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon à la casquette manqua de tomber à la renverse face à cette remarque, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et fit face à Kai.

- Je suis sûr que je te bats quand je veux !

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers esquissa un sourire moqueur. Ray préféra intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous battre plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons un moment de repos alors profitez-en au lieu de vous chercher sans arrêt.

Max posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-membre des White Tiger.

- Bien joué Ray. Je savais bien que tu étais parfait pour jouer le rôle de médiateur entre ces deux-là.

Contre toute attente, le garçon aux yeux d'or se servit soudainement du blond comme bouclier, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière lui sous l'oeil surpris de Tyson.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ?

- Danger à deux heures, répondit simplement Ray.

Etonné, Tyson plissa les yeux pour essayer de découvrir la source du danger et tressaillit lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux filles hyper-actives des Flèches de lumière. Sans plus tarder, il tira Kenny par le bras et s'apprêta à bifurquer dans une ruelle adjacente pour éviter d'être vu. Trop tard, Amélie et Sylvie se dirigeaient déjà vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais ce sont les Bladebreakers ! s'exclama Amélie. Un autographe, s'il vous plaît !

- Désolé, mais nous sommes pressés, avoua Ray en essayant de s'échapper furtivement.

C'était sans compter la vivacité de Sylvie qui le plaqua brutalement au sol.

- Allons, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Benjamin, l'aîné de l'équipe, crut bon d'intervenir et attrapa Sylvie par le col avant de la tirer en arrière, un air exaspéré peint sur le visage.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il est difficile de faire en sorte que les folles se tiennent tranquilles de nos jours. Mais si elles recommencent, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soient internées le plus rapidement possible.

- Quoi ?! protesta vivement Sylvie en essayant de se débattre. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que si, assura l'adolescent.

- Mimi, dis quelque chose ! implora Amélie.

Pour seule réponse, leur capitaine leur adressa un regard ennuyé et fit mine de les ignorer.

- Quelle cruauté, murmura Sylvie.

Benjamin daigna finalement la relâcher au bout de quelques minutes et s'adressa à Kai.

- J'espère que vous vous entraînez bien de votre côté. Si nous nous retrouvons face à face, nous ne ferons preuve d'aucune pitié.

- Il en sera de même pour nous, assura son interlocuteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- CHAUD DEVANT ! s'écria soudain une voix féminine.

Benjamin n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que déjà une fille en rollers le percutait de plein fouet. Ils finirent alors tous les deux au sol, le garçon quelque peu sonné. L'inconnue se frotta la tête, gênée, et s'empressa de se relever avant de perdre l'équilibre une nouvelle fois et de retomber sur le pauvre adolescent. Amélie et Sylvie éclatèrent de rire.

- Pa... Pardon, balbutia l'adolescente en prenant soin de se stabiliser dès qu'elle fut debout.

Mimi tendit une main à son petit ami pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier la saisit sans plus tarder et s'épousseta rapidement.

- C'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autres, dit Ben.

- Vraiment, désolée. J'aurais du écouter Riley lorsqu'il disait que je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour les rollers.

Amélie s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Quel est ton nom ?

L'inconnue amorça un geste de recul et manqua une nouvelle fois de finir les quatre fers en l'air. Elle parvint cependant à se rétablir de justesse et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était décidé, elle abandonnait les rollers.

- Ah, excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Selina, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Sylvie la dévisagea un instant. De hautes pommettes, un nez légèrement retroussé, des lèvres vermeilles, des yeux en amande couleur d'émeraude, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval... Selina avait vraiment de quoi attirer les regards. Sylvie eut un petit sourire en coin et échangea un bref regard avec son acolyte. Nullement rassurée par ces deux regards carnassiers posés sur elle, la jeune fille aux yeux verts tenta une retraite, mais les deux membres des Flèches de lumière furent les plus rapides et posèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Dis-moi Selina, que dirais-tu de nous aider ?

- Vous aider ?

- Oui, que dirais-tu de nous aider à faire tourner ce pauvre Benji en bourrique ? poursuivit Amélie.

- C'est que...

- Ne les écoute pas, recommanda le seul garçon des Flèches de lumière.

- Oh, mais écoutez-le ce rabat-joie, commenta Sylvie, boudeuse.

- Aucun sens de l'humour, ajouta son amie.

- Plus froid qu'un iceberg, continua-t-elle.

Selina suivit l'échange en silence, priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un la sorte de là.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne laisseriez pas Selina en dehors de tout ça ? intervint Ray.

- Mon sauveur ! songea l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns en remerciant le ciel d'avoir entendu ses prières.

- Voilà le prince charmant qui intervient, le taquina Amélie.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du concerné qui s'empressa de détourner la tête, gêné.

- Allons les filles, cessez ce petit jeu ! tonna Mimi en leur tirant les oreilles, les obligeant de cette manière à la suivre. Désolée de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kai.

- Je ne perdrai pas contre toi.

- Tu parles trop, se contenta de répondre ce dernier.

Sur ces mots, les Flèches de lumière quittèrent enfin la place, laissant les Bladebreakers seuls avec Selina.

- Je vous suis redevable, lâcha l'adolescente aux yeux d'émeraude. Que diriez-vous de venir souper à la maison ?

- Eh bien... commença Ray en se frottant la tête.

- On accepte ! s'exclama vivement Tyson.

- Attends Tyson, tu... tenta de protester Chef.

- A nous la bonne nourriture !

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de la tempe de Max, Ray et Kenny.

- Alors c'est à ça qu'il pensait depuis le début... marmonnèrent-ils en même temps.

Selina émit un léger rire avant de retirer ses rollers avec précaution. Une fois ceci fait, elle les enjoignit à la suivre. Kai essaya bien de protester, prétextant qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'aller souper chez une fille qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, mais la main du garçon à la casquette s'était déjà refermée sur son bras. Il voulut se dégager, mais étonnamment, la poigne de son équipier semblait être de fer. A croire que la faim décuplait ses forces. Ce fut donc dans un soupir qu'il se résigna à les suivre. Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait guère envie de voir son grand-père dans l'immédiat.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. La demeure de Selina était de taille plutôt raisonnable. Un petit jardin parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs entourait la maison aux briques blanches. La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers la porte d'acajou et frappa de légers coups contre le battant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrevoir un garçon certainement du même âge que l'adolescente. Selina esquissa un rapide pas sur le côté et le jeune homme qui avait voulu lui sauter dessus finit pitoyablement sa course au sol. Max dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant la scène.

- Loan, quand cesseras-tu donc de faire le pitre ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Le concerné se redressa brutalement, arracha une rose rouge à la hâte et la tendit à la jeune fille, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Le jour où tu accepteras ma main, ma belle Selina !

Pour unique réponse, l'adolescente lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne, manquant de l'assommer. Kenny, Max, Tyson et Ray suivaient la scène, médusés. Cette fille qui leur faisait face n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec celle qui ne cessait de s'excuser il y a à peine une heure.

- Quel changement... radical, commenta le jeune homme à la casquette.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle doit faire vraiment peur lorsqu'elle est en colère, dit Max.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir encore souper avec elle, Tyson ? interrogea Kenny.

- Allez-y, entrez, lança Selina, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les Bladebreakers préférèrent obtempérer sans discuter et passèrent devant Loan sans lui prêter véritablement attention.

- Quant à toi Loan, ne t'avise plus d'essayer de me courtiser, le menaça-t-elle.

Le nommé se massa la tête pour apaiser la douleur. De taille moyenne, l'adolescent avait des yeux couleur d'onyx et des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il était vêtu de manière assez sobre : jean et veste noire légèrement ouverte étaient de mise.

- Quelle cruauté... Mais cela m'est bien égal, offre-moi ta main, ma douce Selina. Mon amour pour toi me brûle les entrailles, accepte-le, je t'en conjure !

L'adolescente soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de son ami. Un sac de provisions heurta soudainement la tête du garçon.

- Tu as entendu la demoiselle ? déclara une voix moqueuse.

- Keylie, peste ! Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mon amour brûlant pour... !

La nouvelle venue fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Keylie était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans assez grande et plutôt mince. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des turquoises et de légères boucles rousses tombaient dans son dos.

- Selina, tu n'as pas oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Riley aujourd'hui j'espère ?

Son interlocutrice porta une main à ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, et en plus j'ai invité les Bladebreakers...

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Keylie. Tu veux dire LES Bladebreakers ? Les FAMEUX Bladebreakers ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire ils m'ont tiré d'un mauvais pas alors je leur devais bien ça, avoua son amie, quelque peu gênée.

- Selina, tu es fabuleuse ! Il faut absolument que je fasse un match de beyblade contre l'un d'entre eux !

Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la demeure, mais l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns la retint par le bras.

- Attends ! Je les ai simplement invité à souper alors il est hors de question que tu ailles les provoquer en duel !

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est une chance qui m'est offerte ! protesta vivement son amie.

- Mais, et l'anniversaire de Riley ?

- Un combat contre les Bladebreakers devrait suffire comme cadeau, tu ne crois pas ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Selina. C'est de Riley dont on parle tout de même !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à celui-là ? maugréa Loan. Je suis mille fois plus beau que lui !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Tyson pour risquer un nez dehors. Selina le remarqua et lui fit signe qu'elle réglait cette affaire et qu'elle arrivait. Le garçon à la casquette acquiesça silencieusement et regagna l'intérieur de la maison.

- C'est notre capitaine, reprit Selina. Il a toujours pris soin de chacun d'entre nous alors nous devrions...

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui déclarerais pas ta flamme ? proposa Keylie. Ce serait un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire et je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je le vois plus comme un grand-frère que comme un potentiel petit ami, rétorqua la jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Oui, ça c'est ce que tu veux nous faire croire. Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi refuses-tu donc sans cesse les avances de Loan dans ce cas ?

- Je n'éprouve rien à son égard, mais cet idiot insiste. Mais pourquoi donc l'avoir accepté dans l'équipe ? lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée.

Un long silence suivit sa question, bientôt coupé par Keylie.

- Bon, eh bien réfléchis rapidement au cadeau de Riley. Moi je vais de ce pas saluer les Bladebreakers.

- At...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que son amie avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Selina. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir ceci, proposa soudainement Loan en lui tendant un paquet soigneusement emballé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'ai beau être jaloux de lui, il n'empêche que Riley reste notre capitaine, se justifia-t-il. Inutile de me remercier.

Assez émue, Selina déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon tout en prenant le paquet.

- Un baiser de ma princesse. J'en suis tout émoustillé ! lança Loan sur un ton théâtral. Il ne fait aucun doute que bientôt tu seras mienne !

- Imbécile, grommela-t-elle en regagnant sa demeure.

Elle alla déposer le paquet et les rollers dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre Keylie et les Bladebreakers dans le salon de style occidental.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Tyson. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim !

De son côté, Keylie essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Kai de faire un match contre elle, mais ce dernier s'entêtait à l'ignorer.

- Espèce de ventre à pattes va ! lança Max à son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Selina.

- A part ça, c'est toujours aussi animé chez toi ?

- Parfois c'est pire, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester seule dans cette maison.

Kenny leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable qu'il avait auparavant allumé.

- Et tes parents ?

- Morts.

Cette réponse jeta comme un froid sur l'assemblée. Selina essaya tant bien que mal de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, il y a des gens pour veiller sur moi à présent et ce n'est pas comme si mes parents ne m'avaient rien laissé.

- Désolé d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux, dit Ray en se tournant vers elle.

Selina agita vivement les mains devant elle.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

- Avoue que t'as peur de m'affronter ! s'exclama Keylie en élevant la voix.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre une amateur, dit calmement Kay.

- Je suis loin d'être une débutante figure-toi !

Selina porta une main à son front, fatiguée d'avance. Elle allait se résigner à aller les séparer, mais une personne fit soudainement irruption dans le salon et entraîna Keylie dans le couloir à sa suite.

- C'est bizarre, murmura Kenny en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Chef ? s'enquit Dizzy. Aurais-tu vu un fantôme ?

- Cette personne qui vient de passer à l'instant... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, dit-il en se frottant songeusement le menton.

Une tête blonde surgit soudainement devant l'écran, faisant sursauter Kenny qui dut mettre une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer le battement accéléré de son coeur.

- Je n'avais jamais vu d'ordinateur qui parle, commenta Loan. Dizzy, c'est son nom ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit simplement Chef en remettant correctement les lunettes sur sa tête.

Sans prêter plus attention à lui, Kenny replongea dans ses données.

- Qui était la personne qui vient de passer à l'instant ? demanda Ray à l'adresse de Selina.

Le petit génie de l'informatique releva discrètement la tête, l'air intéressé. La jeune fille s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le concerné fit de nouveau son apparition dans le salon. Il chercha rapidement une place du regard avant de se laisser tomber dans un canapé de cuir noir libre. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le dossier et ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il était tout comme les autres de taille moyenne bien que sa musculature soit un peu plus développée. Sa peau légèrement hâlée était quelque peu dissimulé par les habits noirs qu'il portait. Ses cheveux mi-longs et lisses retombaient au niveau de ses épaules et quelques mèches noires de jais barraient ses yeux gris acier.

- Tu as invité les Bladebreakers, Selina ?

- Comme tu peux le voir en effet. Ah, et j'abandonne les rollers.

Riley émit un léger rire.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore heurté quelqu'un ?

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent et le capitaine n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il avait visé juste.

- Qui est-ce qu'elle a bousculé cette fois ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse des Bladebreakers.

- Benjamin des Flèches de lumière, répondit Ray.

- Décidément, on pourrait presque croire que tu as une dent contre les joueurs de beyblade, déclara-t-il en étouffant tant que bien mal un petit rire.

- ÇA Y'EST, ÇA ME REVIENT ! s'écria soudainement Kenny, faisant sursauter presque toute l'assemblée (excepté Kai, bien entendu XD).

Il pianota frénétiquement sur le clavier, effectua quelques clics avant de faire en sorte de rendre l'écran visible à Riley.

- Riley McCarson, capitaine des Fire Blade, l'équipe championne d'Angleterre.

- Quoi ?! lancèrent en choeur Tyson et Max. Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux, assura leur ami.

- Alors ça voudrait dire que... ce guignol, dit le jeune homme à la casquette en désignant Loan, Selina et la fille dans le couloir font aussi partie de son équipe ?

- Tout à fait, approuva Kenny.

- Il faut absolument que je fasse un match contre l'un d'entre eux ! s'exclama Tyson en se levant brusquement.

Son estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester, émettant un léger gargouillis. Kai soupira, excédé par le comportement et l'attitude du détenteur de Dragoon. Riley essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal un sourire. Décidément, ces garçons l'amusaient, excepté leur capitaine qui restait de glace.

- Keylie et Tyson s'entendraient bien, tu ne trouves pas Selina ? lança Riley.

Cette dernière sursauta à l'appel.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Ah, au fait...

Keylie pénétra de nouveau dans le salon, le paquet déposé sur la table de la cuisine dans les mains. Sans même un regard à Selina qui agitait vivement les mains devant elle pour lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elle tendit le cadeau au capitaine des Fire Blade qui la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

- Il y a quelque chose à fêter ? s'enquit-il.

- Loan, tue-moi ce bougre d'âne qui en arrive même à oublier son propre anniversaire.

- Depuis quand je suis à tes ordres ? protesta l'interpelé.

Selina essaya de s'interposer pour faire cesser cette bagarre verbale, mais Ray fut le plus prompt à réagir.

- Allons, il ne devrait pas y avoir de disputes le jour d'un anniversaire.

Etonnamment, cela eut l'air de marcher puisque les deux jeunes gens ne se prêtèrent plus aucune attention.

- Hum... Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire Riley, lança Selina dans un sourire.

- Vraiment, il ne fallait pas... avoua leur capitaine en prenant soin de déballer correctement le paquet.

- Ce présent vient de Loan, moi j'ai acheté ton gâteau d'anniversaire... commença Keylie.

Elle se tourna vers son amie.

- Et si tu lui offrais le tien Selina ?

- Traîtresse, songea celle-ci.

D'un pas un peu hésitant, elle s'approcha du garçon et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'écarta ensuite rapidement, virant au cramoisi alors que Ray paraissait être resté bloqué sur le bouton " stop ". Keylie prit quelques instants son amie aux cheveux noirs à part.

- On avait dit un baiser, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait non ? rétorqua-t-elle, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

L'adolescente de dix-huit ans passa une main sur son visage, excédée par la réserve de son équipière.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu comptes lui cacher tes sentiments encore longtemps ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas comme tu l'entendais.

- Raaah, tu es irrécupérable ma parole !

- Tiens, où est Tyson ? interrogea Selina en cherchant le détenteur de Dragoon des yeux.

- Il est parti en cuisine pour prendre un couteau et découper le gâteau, répondit Max avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est à moi de le faire ! Vous êtes mes invités et...

Loan s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Selina.

- Laisse-le donc faire et fêtons cet événement tous ensemble.

Son amie aux yeux verts l'observa un instant, déconcertée. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Tantôt il pouvait s'avérer extrêmement gentil et attentionné tantôt il pouvait s'avérer collant et totalement extraverti. N'importe qui serait dérouté par ce genre de comportement mis à part Keylie et Riley. Peut-être qu'un jour elle devrait entamer une discussion à ce sujet avec ces deux-là pour en apprendre davantage sur cet étrange coéquipier.

- Riley, est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ? demanda Chef.

Le capitaine des Fire Blade mit de côté tout le nécessaire à toupie que lui avait offert Loan et porta son attention sur le petit génie des Bladebreakers.

- Vous étiez cinq au début, non ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma et il détourna le visage, s'enfonçant plus encore dans le canapé qu'il occupait, gardant le silence.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas du aborder ce sujet.

- Comme quoi la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Chef, commenta Dizzy, amusée.

- Tu sais très bien que glaner des informations est ma spécialité. Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'empêcher d'éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de curiosité. Ray, tu ne voudrais pas faire un match de beyblade contre Riley ?

Le concerné sortit de sa léthargie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête, Chef ?

Le garçon aux lunettes eut un petit sourire en coin tout en remontant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

- Disons simplement que tout est bon pour partir à la recherche de données et établir des statistiques.

- Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur, Kenny, commenta Max.

- Le génie a grandi, ajouta Dizzara.

- Non, plus sérieusement, reprit Chef en pianotant sur le clavier. J'aimerais juste me faire une idée globale de la force des Fire Blade. Après tout, on pourrait très bien être amené à se battre contre eux lors du tournoi.

Au même moment, Tyson fit de nouveau irruption dans le salon alors que Keylie déposait le gâteau (une superbe forêt noire) sur la table basse. Le jeune homme à la casquette se mit à couper la pâtisserie avec application, faisant des parts égales.

- C'est vraiment rare de voir Tyson aussi concentré, dit son meilleur ami. D'ordinaire il se serait déjà jeté dessus sans en laisser aux autres.

- Tyson a un coeur comme tout le monde, argumenta Dizzara.

- N'oublie pas hein, tu me dois un match, murmura Tyson à l'adresse de Keylie.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- A table tout le monde ! lança-t-il à voix haute en servant chaque personne.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent animées de conversations diverses et variées, passant par le beyblade, les dernière nouvelles ou encore l'informatique. Resté à l'écart, Kai s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir prendre part à la discussion.

- Ils ont tous l'air de bien s'entendre, commenta Selina en souriant doucement.

- Hum...

- Tu es Kai, c'est bien ça ?

- ...

- Ah, excuse-moi, ça te dérange peut-être de parler avec moi ! dit-elle en se grattant la tête, gênée.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre d'ambiance.

Selina parut s'en étonner.

- Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ?

- ...

- Je suis sûre que le sourire t'irait mieux, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de te renfermer sur toi-même, si tu as des problèmes tu peux en parler à tes amis. Ils m'ont l'air vraiment dignes de confiance.

- Je rentre, décida-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Hop hop hop, hors de question, lâcha Keylie en le retenant fermement par le bras. Il faut que tu vois la force de notre capitaine.

- Ray, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, conseilla Loan. Tu ne feras pas un pli face à Riley et puis...

Il poursuivit la conversation sur le ton de la confidence.

- Selina est à moi, ne t'avise pas de me la prendre.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés resta un moment à l'observer sans comprendre avant que Keylie ne le pousse hors du salon, l'enjoignant à descendre les escaliers de bois verni afin de se rendre au sous-sol. Ray obéit docilement, ne voulant pas la contrarier et le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à suivre. Les Bladebreakers (excepté Kai) restèrent bouche bée devant l'arène sophistiquée qu'ils avaient devant eux. Kenny s'empressa de s'approcher.

- T'as vu ça Dizzy ? C'est l'arène dernier cri. Une pression sur un des boutons de cette console, et des obstacles peuvent apparaître. Et je ne parle même pas des autres options, ça a du vraiment lui coûter une fortune.

- Bien, que les deux beybladeurs prennent place ! tonna Keylie en se glissant dans le rôle d'arbitre.

Ray et Riley s'exécutèrent sans plus tarder et se mirent face à face. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés fut le premier à sortir son lanceur ainsi que sa toupie. Le capitaine des Fire Blade fouilla un moment dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir une toupie noire d'encre ornée de traînées rougeâtres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dizzy ? s'enquit Kenny en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier.

- Rien de spécial à signaler Chef, sa toupie est dans la norme.

- Prépare-toi à filmer surtout.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tous mes circuits sont ouverts et la webcam est parée à filmer. Franchement, tu devrais me faire plus confiance, Chef, le taquina son spectre.

- Eh Ray, t'as intérêt à ne pas perdre ! s'écria Tyson, les mains en porte-voix.

- Ouais, vas-y Ray, écrase-le ! renchérit Max.

- Il n'y arrivera pas, lâcha Selina à voix basse. Jamais personne n'est parvenu à venir à bout de la toupie de notre capitaine.

- Ce match est perdu d'avance pour lui, approuva Loan. Draléir va le mettre en pièces.

- Vous êtes prêts ? lança Keylie. 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies firent leur entrée dans l'arène et se heurtèrent violemment. Draléir se dégagea et commença à effectuer quelques tours de terrain avant de rester au milieu de l'arène.

- Driger ! Allez, la griffe du tigre !

La toupie grise accéléra sa vitesse de rotation et fusa à toute vitesse vers la noire qu'elle heurta de plein fouet. Ray resta stupéfait en remarquant que l'opposant n'avait même pas ciller un seul instant. Fermement ancré dans le sol, la beyblade sombre n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre.

- Qu'est-ce que... Dizzy !

- J'y viens, j'y viens, du calme Chef.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Driger semble impuissant face à lui ?

- Ray n'a pas encore donné tout ce qu'il a. Tiens, pour répondre à tes interrogations, il semblerait que l'anneau de défense de Draléir ait été renforcé. Il semblerait que le spectre possède également une excellente défense.

- Attends, tu voudrais dire que...

- Tout à fait Chef, la toupie de Riley est quelque peu imprégnée des pouvoirs du spectre, même si celui-ci n'est pas encore sorti.

- C'est impressionnant, admit Kenny. Il faut absolument que j'étudie ça en détail.

Du côté des spectateurs...

- T'as vu ça Tyson, la toupie adverse n'a même pas bougé ! s'exclama Max, incrédule.

- On est mal, dit son meilleur ami en serrant les dents.

- J'espère pour vous que Draléir ne sortira pas de son antre ou la toupie de votre ami risque de ne pas s'en sortir indemne, lâcha Loan.

- Ray va gagner ! assura Tyson.

- Non, il a raison, appuya Selina. Ray n'a pas encore le niveau pour le battre, je suis désolée.

De retour du côté de l'arène...

- Driger ! A toi !

Le fauve n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de son antre tout en poussant un puissant et long rugissement, cherchant à intimider l'adversaire. Un léger sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage du capitaine des Fire Blade. Le match était en train de prendre une tournure intéressante.

- Encore une fois, la griffe du tigre !

Le spectre de Ray se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur l'opposant, toutes griffes dehors afin de mettre en pièces l'adversaire. C'était sans compter la soudaine vivacité de la toupie noire qui se mit brusquement en mouvement, échappant de cette manière à l'offensive. Mais sa vitesse n'égalait en rien celle de Driger qui eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Le fauve s'apprêta à fendre la toupie noire de ses griffes acérées lorsqu'un raie de lumière rouge surgit de la beyblade sombre, laissant ainsi apparaître un dragon imposant de couleur écarlate. Ses longues écailles qui lui couvraient tout le corps semblaient avoir été pétries dans l'argent et de ses naseaux s'échappaient de longues flammes orangeâtres. D'incroyables ailes vertes et membraneuses sortaient de son dos, une queue hérissée de pointes traînait au sol et ses griffes blanches semblaient capables de déchirer n'importe quoi. La surprise passa rapidement sur le visage de Ray qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- Driger !

Le tigre blanc commença lentement à muter. Le fauve se para d'une armure d'or étincelante et de magnifiques ailes blanches surgirent de son dos.

- Les ailes de la destinée ! s'écria-t-il.

- Draléir ! La flamme écarlate !

Les plumes blanches de Driger s'illuminèrent et il fonça droit sur l'adversaire. Ce dernier ouvrit la gueule et un puissant jet de flammes en sortit, manquant de peu de toucher le tigre qui esquiva de justesse. Le spectre de Ray poursuivit donc sa course, prêt à frapper...

- Combo de feu !

Saisissant le message, le dragon s'éleva pour être à hauteur du tigre et stoppa l'attaque avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Puis, sans prévenir, ses griffes pénétrèrent la chair du tigre qui poussa un rugissement de douleur tout en cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte. Mais Draléir fut le plus rapide et cracha un jet de flammes qui heurta Driger de plein fouet. Sans crier gare, la toupie noire s'empressa de finir le travail et profita du fait que le tigre blanc ait regagné son antre pour l'éjecter avec force hors de l'aire de combat.

- Je crois qu'on a du souci à se faire, déclara Kenny. Dizzy tu as tout enregistré ?

- Affirmatif !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu un spectre aussi fort. Venir à bout de Driger alors même qu'il avait muté...

- Dranzer aurait eu une chance de vaincre ?

- Draléir et Dranzer sont un cran au-dessus de Driger. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'un match entre Kai et Riley aurait fait des étincelles.

- Pourtant Ray était parvenu à battre Dranzer, lui rappela Chef.

- Je ne fais que tirer des conclusions à partir des statistiques, Chef, rien de plus.

- Hum...

- Ray a perdu, lâcha Tyson, défait.

- Il faut avouer que son adversaire était plutôt coriace, admit Max.

Riley récupéra sa toupie avant de tendre Driger qu'il avait précédemment ramassé à son propriétaire légitime.

- C'était un beau match, affirma-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Ray reprit sa toupie sans un mot et baissa les yeux lorsqu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, le rassura Selina. Riley est très fort, tu sais ? Moi-même je n'arrive pas à tenir plus de sept minutes contre lui.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés resserra sa prise sur Driger et quitta le sous-sol sans un mot. Tyson, Max, Kenny et Kai ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez ! lança Selina en les saluant de la main.

Les Bladebreakers acquiescèrent avant de s'éloigner. Kai les quitta quelques minutes plus tard afin de rejoindre le manoir. Max prit également une direction différente pour rejoindre la maison de son père tandis que Tyson et Ray se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers la demeure du premier. La route se fit en silence, puis ne supportant plus cette lourde atmosphère, Tyson prit enfin la parole.

- C'est pas la fin du monde, Ray. Tu auras l'occasion de prendre ta revanche et la prochaine fois tu l'écraseras !

Ces paroles ne parurent pas remonter le moral de son équipier.

- Je suis sûr que grand-père va encore râler, il déteste me voir arriver toujours à des heures pas possibles, reprit son ami, sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi Tyson, mais je crois que je vais encore faire un tour.

- A cette heure ?! "

Ray ne répondit pas et s'éloigna en silence. Ce jour-là, les étoiles parurent moins nombreuses sur la toile sombre du ciel.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**_Le N'importe Nawak_**

Tyson : Eh, l'auteur !

Moi (souriante) : Oui, quoi ?

Tyson (èé) : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé affronter Riley ?

Moi (souriante) : Parce que j'avais envie que Ray l'affronte, tout simplement.

Tyson (èé) : C'est pas une réponse ça !

Moi (souriante) : Tu veux souffrir dans le prochain chapitre Tyson ?

Max : A ta place je laisserais tomber Tyson, regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Ray...

Tyson (èé) : Ray n'était pas assez fort, voilà tout ! Et tout le monde sait que je suis cent fois plus fort que lui !

Kai (impassible) : N'est-ce pas toi qui a perdu contre Ryan par hasard ?

Tyson : ...

Moi (admirative) : Jolie façon de lui clouer le bec Kai.

Ray (TT) : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

* * *


	7. Le temps des révélations

_**Me voici de retour (non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD). Bon, passons d'abord les reviews en revue si l'on puis dire. Comme d'habitude, je remercie ma Princesse d'Argent pour son petit commentaire. Eh bien oui, je suis méchante avec Ray, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans ce chapitre il reprend quand même du poil de la bête (c'est peu dire). Ah, je suis contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu. J'avoue que j'avais moi-même été étonnée quand je l'ai relu, c'est fou, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis améliorée niveau écriture. Ou alors je deviens folle. XD Sinon, continuons à nous motiver mutuellement ! Merci également à SNT59 pour sa review. Cette fois, Kai sera nettement plus présent et on en apprendra davantage sur Alek. Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Au menu ? De l'amour, de la tristesse, du mystère à la pelle, des révélations, de l'humour. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en bas de la page. Merci.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** _Le temps des révélations_

Il avait perdu. Son adversaire l'avait battu presque sans le moindre effort... Serrant les dents, le garçon renforça sa prise sur Driger, l'interrogeant mentalement sur le pourquoi du comment de sa défaite. Mais le spectre resta obstinément silencieux. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs vinrent cacher les yeux d'or du jeune homme qui ne fit rien pour les retirer, gardant le visage baissé. Puis, sans prévenir, ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva assis sur l'herbe tendre, éclairé uniquement par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Les paroles de Tyson lui revinrent soudainement en tête. Il avait raison après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il n'avait qu'à s'entraîner davantage afin de parvenir à atteindre un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Il relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la toupie grise et contempla le bit ship sur lequel était représenté le majestueux tigre blanc découvrant les crocs.

- Driger, toi et moi nous deviendrons plus fort.

La beyblade émit une faible lumière comme pour donner son accord. Un sourire naquit au bout de quelques minutes sur les lèvres du beybladeur alors qu'il se redressait, gagnant sans plus tarder la demeure de Tyson qui devait avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il pénétra dans la maison et jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Tyson. Ce dernier dormait profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dissimulant un sourire amusé, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre d'amis. Il se dévêtit ensuite afin d'enfiler un pyjama et se glissa finalement dans son futon. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit, Driger reposant toujours tranquillement dans sa main droite.

------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance fut assez tendue chez les Mystic Blade. En effet, ceux-ci n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur capitaine. Les nerfs de Lia finirent par lâcher.

- Je suis sûre que cet imbécile de Ryan n'y ait pas pour rien dans cette affaire !

Sam posa une main sur son épaule, l'intimant silencieusement à se calmer. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille se retint à grand peine de tout casser. Matt composa pour la énième fois le numéro de portable d'Ely, mais tomba de nouveau sur son répondeur. Il raccrocha donc et fut pris d'un instant d'hésitation avant de faire le numéro de Ryan.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Matt ? demanda Lia en essayant d'arracher le mobile des mains du garçon.

- J'appelle Ryan. Il doit sûrement en savoir plus que nous.

- Passe-le moi alors ! J'ai deux-trois mots à lui dire !

- Allo ? répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Matt pris soin de s'écarter afin d'être hors de portée de son équipière.

- Ryan, est-ce que tu as vu Ely, hier ?

- En quoi est-ce que mes actions et les personnes que je rencontre, te concernent ?

- Ely n'est pas rentrée de la nuit et son portable est sans cesse sur messagerie.

Il y eut un bref silence qui suivit sa réplique.

- Non, mais quelle idiote... murmura finalement son interlocuteur.

Lia parvint finalement, au bout de bon nombre d'efforts, à s'emparer du mobile de son ami.

- Si je t'avais devant moi tu passerais un sale quart d'heure, espèce d'imbécile !

- Lia ?

- Non, le pape ! Maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ! Je suis sûre que c'est entièrement de ta faute si Ely a soudainement disparu !

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec les Mystic Blade.

Sam prit calmement le portable des mains de son amie.

- Ca ne te ferait donc rien si elle venait à se suicider ?

- ...

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors tu l'aimes encore finalement.

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Sam.

- Tu te mens à toi-même, je ne pense pas que faire abstraction de ses sentiments soit la meilleure solution.

- Je vais aller voir du côté de la rivière, conclut-il, excédé. On se tient au courant.

Il raccrocha et Sam rendit le téléphone à son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea Lia.

- Il va nous aider à la chercher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on se sépare ? proposa Matt en les regardant tour à tour.

- On se sépare, approuvèrent-ils en même temps.

Sans plus tarder, ils sortirent tous trois, bien décidés à retrouver leur capitaine.

------------------------------

Ryan enfila une veste à la va-vite et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la rivière. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, les deux jeunes gens venaient souvent se promener ici main dans la main ou restaient là à flâner tout en s'échangeant de temps à autres de petits baisers furtifs. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'Ely soit ici. Il inspecta rapidement les deux berges. Ne voyant personne, il s'apprêta à aller chercher ailleurs lorsque son regard accrocha une silhouette à moitié immergée dans l'eau. Le garçon se précipita dans sa direction et la tira soudainement en arrière, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Lâche-moi... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment que te suicider est la bonne solution ?

- Laisse-moi... insista-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

Ryan renforça sa prise sur son bras.

- Ely, tu n'as jamais su nager. Si je te lâche tu vas essayer de te noyer.

- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, les larmes creusant des sillons sur ses joues.

- Tu es vraiment une idiote...

Il fit en sorte de l'éloigner du cours d'eau et posa la veste qu'il portait sur ses épaules avant de la frictionner, histoire de la réchauffer un peu.

- Je vais appeler les autres, qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et s'apprêta à composer le numéro de Matt, mais Ely lui arracha le mobile des mains et le jeta un peu plus loin.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans un état aussi... lamentable.

Ryan laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Allons chez moi, je ne tiens pas à subir les remontrances de Matt si jamais tu attrapais froid. Dès que tu iras mieux...

Il ne put poursuivre sa phrase que déjà les lèvres du capitaine des Mystic Blade se posaient sur les siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir dans l'immédiat, il resta un moment immobile. Il parut reprendre contact, quelques minutes plus tard, avec la réalité et repoussa sans plus tarder la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demanda-t-elle, la tête baissée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir dans ce cas ?! Tu ne voulais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, c'est ça ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

- ...

- Je ne te comprends pas, je ne te comprends vraiment plus.

- Et toi ?! s'emporta-t-il à son tour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines comme ça ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que... j'étais devenu un être ignoble ?

Un bref silence suivit sa réplique.

- Va t'en maintenant et fais en sorte de donner tout ce que tu as lors du tournoi. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Tu peux garder la veste.

Sans un mot, il récupéra son mobile qu'il glissa dans sa poche de pantalon.

- Faisons un match, lança Ely, sérieuse. Si je gagne, tu devras revenir chez les Mystic Blade.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. De toute manière, tu n'es pas en état de...

- Tu te défiles ? interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Ely ! s'écria une voix féminine. Te voilà enfin !

Lia se précipita dans sa direction, vérifia qu'elle était bien là en chair et en os et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle semblait aller relativement bien. Sam et Matt ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

- On était inquiets, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Matt.

Le capitaine des Mystic Blade ne répondit pas, fixant un point au loin. Une fois encore, Ryan venait de quitter la place en la laissant seule derrière.

------------------------------

Lorsque Jean ouvrit les yeux, il fut pris d'un léger vertige et dut les refermer. A croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rester coucher. Après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre, il finit par se lever, fit sa toilette, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers. Il chercha ensuite les autres du regard, mais ils étaient encore tous au lit. Le capitaine des Mysterious Horses jeta un oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait neuf heures et quart et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le teint un peu blafard. Non, décidément aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour. Portant une main à son front, il soupira en constatant qu'il était chaud. A n'en pas douter, il avait de la fièvre. Il s'apprêta donc à aller chercher de quoi la faire diminuer lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Etonné, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec Albane.

- Albane ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais comment est-ce que... ?

- L'annuaire, répondit l'adolescente dans un sourire.

- Eh bien, vas-y entre, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Son invitée ne se fit pas prier et observa silencieusement les lieux. Jean la tira de sa contemplation, l'enjoignit à le suivre dans la salle à manger et l'incita à prendre place avant de faire de même. Albane détourna légèrement les yeux, gênée, lorsque le regard du garçon se posa sur elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

- Disons simplement que je pourrais aller mieux... dit-il, évasif.

Etonnée de sa réponse, Albane eut enfin le courage d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. La gêne laissa alors place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était pâle. Sans prévenir, elle se leva de sa chaise et posa une main sur le front du garçon.

- Tu as de la fièvre, constata-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il en dégageant doucement sa main. Je vais bien.

- Les gens qui ne reconnaissent pas qu'ils sont malades sont des idiots, annonça-t-elle en levant le petit doigt comme pour appuyer ses dires. Tu devrais aller te reposer ou ça risque d'empirer.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais médecin, fit-il, amusé.

- Je ne le suis pas, mais ce serait peut-être un job à envisager, dit-elle en feignant de réfléchir.

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant d'éclater tous deux de rire.

- C'est dommage que nous n'ayions pas pu parlé davantage lors du dernier tournoi, reprit l'adolescent. Discuter avec toi est plutôt reposant.

- N'exagérons rien.

- Si, si, je t'assure.

L'adolescente préféra changer de sujet.

- Au fait, ça s'est arrangé cette histoire de cachotteries ? interrogea Albane, mal à l'aise.

Le capitaine des Mysterious Horses laissa échapper un soupir tout en se laissant aller davantage contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait réglé, avoua-t-il.

- Ne te surmène pas trop, recommanda la jeune fille.

Jean émit un léger rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans cette phrase ? grommela-t-elle, quelque peu vexée.

- Tu commences à parler comme certains de mes coéquipiers, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir capitaine d'une équipe de beyblade ?

- Ma mère était une grande joueuse, c'est elle qui m'a offert la toupie que j'ai actuellement. J'ai tout de suite pris goût à ce jeu, affronter d'autres joueurs, voir de nouveaux pays... Je trouvais ça vraiment passionnant. Est survenue ensuite la mort de ma mère ainsi que celle de mon père...

Il fit une pause.

- J'ai hérité du spectre de ma mère : Pégase. Peu après, je me retrouvais dans une famille d'accueil. Là-bas, j'ai perdu peu à peu goût à ce jeu et sans mes amis, je crois que je n'aurais jamais retrouvé ce bonheur que j'éprouvais à l'époque. Si je suis devenu capitaine, c'est un peu en guise de remerciement.

- Tu as du beaucoup souffrir...

- C'est du passé maintenant, on ne peut plus rien y faire et...

Albane attendit la suite lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre. La jeune fille se précipita aussitôt vers Jean qui reposait à présent sur le sol et posa une main sur son front. La fièvre avait encore augmenté. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre derrière elle.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas une membre des Magical Fauves ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Les yeux de Nicolas se posèrent enfin sur son capitaine inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le ramener dans son lit et essayer de faire baisser la fièvre.

- C'est pas vrai, maugréa Nico. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne dit jamais rien lorsqu'il va mal ?

Le jeune homme hissa tant bien que mal le capitaine sur son dos et monta à l'étage. Une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa son ami sur le lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir avec une bassine d'eau froide qu'il posa sur la table de nuit après en avoir débarrassé la surface. Il tira ensuite un linge propre d'un des tiroirs du petit meuble et le trempa dans l'eau. Enfin, il posa le linge humide sur le front de son capitaine. Albane prit place sur le bord du lit, son regard s'attardant sur le visage du garçon, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nicolas.

- Jean a une santé assez fragile, expliqua-t-il. Un événement dans sa vie l'a profondément meurtri et il en garde quelques séquelles.

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec sa famille d'accueil ?

Nicolas haussa un sourcil, étonné.

- Il t'a raconté ?

- Non, il l'a juste mentionnée quand je lui ai demandé pour quelle raison il avait voulu être capitaine d'une équipe de beyblade.

- Cette famille d'accueil... commença l'ami de Jean en s'adossant à l'un des murs. Les personnes qui la composaient l'ont battu et maltraité. Ils étaient parvenus à le détruire autant moralement que physiquement.

Albane préféra ne pas l'interrompre, attendant la suite.

- Jean ne nous a raconté que récemment cette histoire, tu sais ? Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est que je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Après tout, tu sembles être tombée amoureuse de lui, non ?

Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues de la jeune fille.

- Je pense que Jean éprouve également des sentiments à ton égard. Ne le fais pas souffrir, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il quitta son appui et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

- Attends ! s'exclama Albane. Tu vas le laisser seul ?

Un sourire amusé prit naissance sur les lèvres de Nicolas.

- Je compte sur toi pour le veiller.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il referma la porte derrière lui et croisa Mélissa dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celle-ci en se frottant les yeux.

- Rien de grave, la rassura son ami. Jean a juste un peu de fièvre.

- Hum... Et à qui est-ce que tu parlais ?

- Une membre des Magical Fauves.

- Ah...

Sans poser plus de questions, la plus jeune de l'équipe descendit l'escalier afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Nicolas ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

Restée seule dans la chambre avec Jean, la main d'Albane se perdit dans les cheveux mauves. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure et elle avait bien du mal à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais lui dire en face de cette manière... Il était pourtant rare de la voir aussi gênée et mal à l'aise, à croire que tomber amoureux de quelqu'un peut réellement changer les gens. Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque le capitaine des Mysterious Horses parut reprendre conscience. L'adolescente s'empressa de retirer sa main. Pourquoi avait-elle vraiment l'impression d'être idiote ces derniers temps ?

------------------------------

_- T'es amoureuse, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! s'exclama Grégory, sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te déclarer ?_

_- J'aimerais bien t'y voir... maugréa Albane en croquant dans une tartine._

_- Eh, moi aussi j'en suis passé par là, tu sais ? Et je suis encore vivant !_

_Son interlocutrice lui administra une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne._

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?_

_- Tu stresses trop pour cette histoire, se justifia le jeune homme en attrapant le pot de nutella. Toi qui est d'ordinaire si agitée... Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, ça nous fera des vacances._

_L'adolescente le foudroya du regard, le menaçant d'un couteau particulièrement aiguisé._

_- Je crois que tu es allée trop loin, constata sa petite amie sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide._

_- Paix à son âme... murmura Cloé en se beurrant une biscotte._

_- Virginie ? tenta-t-il en joignant les mains._

_Le petit génie de l'informatique se contenta de détourner la tête._

_- Esssaie plutôt de t'améliorer au beyblade._

_- Je risque d'avoir du mal si je ne suis plus de ce monde, tu sais ? dit-il, contrit._

_------------------------------ _

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis évanoui, murmura Jean.

- Tu m'as fais peur. Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de t'écrouler !

- Désolé.

- Nicolas m'a dit ce qui s'était passé dans ta famille d'accueil, avoua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion.

- Je sais.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda Jean.

Albane acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Un peu prise au dépourvu par la question soudaine, Albane mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

- Je... Enfin... Pourquoi cette question subitement ?

- Parce que moi je t'aime.

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge alors que Jean se redressait tant bien que mal, faisant tomber le linge humide par la même occasion. Sans un mot, il fit glisser doucement quelques mèches de cheveux blonds de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, appréciant leur finesse. Instinctivement, Albane approcha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres. Nathalie choisit ce moment-là pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Jean, tu n'es pas encore ré... Oups, désolée, je crois que je dérange.

Elle partit sans demander son reste, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Gênée d'avoir été ainsi interrompue, Albane voulut s'écarter, mais le garçon ne fut pas de cet avis et l'attira vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et quémandant le droit de passage avec sa langue afin d'approfondir le baiser.

- Alors ? dit Jean en mettant fin au baiser.

- Tu embrasses bien, commenta simplement l'adolescente, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais encore ?

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. Je te promets de ne pas te faire souffrir.

Et rien de plus beau qu'une promesse scellée par un baiser.

------------------------------

10h31...

- Allez, on se motive ! s'exclama Tyson en faisant virevolter son bâton de kendo un peu dans tous les sens.

Son grand-père, excédé, laissa échapper un soupir avant d'administrer un violent coup de bâton sur le crâne de son imbécile de petit-fils.

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria ce dernier. Tu veux qu'on te fasse enfermer pour meurtre ?!

- Tyson... Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? intervint Ray.

- Et puis d'abord, à quoi ça me sert de faire du kendo alors qu'à l'origine c'est le beyblade qui m'intéresse ? Grand-père, t'as oublié qu'on avait un tournoi à remporter ou quoi ?!

Nouveau coup de bâton.

- Petit-fils insolent ! Respecte donc un peu tes aînés.

Tyson se massa le crâne.

- Tu parles... Bon, c'est décidé ! Ray, faisons un match !

- Désolé, je passe pour cette fois.

- Quoi ?! Tu te défiles ?

Ray soupira.

- Tyson, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié...

- Tiens maintenant que tu le dis...

Il réfléchit un moment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : 10h35.

- Mince ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Sans plus tarder, il attrapa Ray par le bras, jeta son bâton de kendo au passage et se hâta vers la sortie. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors aussitôt à courir en direction du fleuve. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Kenny et Max qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Comme à son habitude, Kai n'était pas là, ayant sûrement décidé de s'entraîner seul aujourd'hui. Tyson s'apprêta à s'excuser de son retard lorsqu'un cahier vint percuter son crâne.

- Non, mais c'est pas... Hilary ?

Le beybladeur à la casquette la regarda, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille faisait donc ici ?

- Elle a insisté pour venir, précisa le jeune blond en haussant les épaules.

- Ca te pose un problème ? lança Hilary en fixant Tyson d'un air menaçant.

- Non, non, pas du tout, assura ce dernier en triturant sa casquette.

Kenny les laissa là à leur joute verbale et s'assit sur l'herbe avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable.

- Chef, on a bossé toute la nuit, protesta Dizzara.

- Désolé Dizzy, mais le tournoi se rapproche.

- J'ai compris, il est temps de remettre en marche mes vieux circuits, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit génie de l'informatique eut un sourire et se mit à pianoter rapidement sur le clavier.

- Ah, au fait Ray...

Le concerné porta son attention sur lui.

- Je suis parvenu à créer un nouvel anneau pour Driger. Grâce à cette petite merveille, la défense et l'attaque vont être augmentées. Ca m'a pris toute la nuit pour le mettre au point, mais le résultat est là.

- J'avoue que tu m'épates de jour en jour, avoua le détenteur du tigre blanc en lui tendant sa toupie.

Kenny la prit et la démonta habilement afin d'installer le nouvel anneau. Une fois le travail accompli, il rendit la beyblade à son propriétaire légitime.

- J'ai aussi poussé un peu les recherches sur les Fire Blade. Ils demeurent invaincus jusque là, et comme tu le sais, ils étaient cinq auparavant. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que le cinquième membre était peut-être mort ou porté disparu. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose là-dessus.

Il appuya sur la touche " Entrée ", faisant apparaître les aptitudes de deux toupies.

- Il s'agit de celles de Mimi des Flèches de lumière ainsi que de celles de Ryan, ancien membre des Mystic Blade. Et je peux prétendre sans hésiter, que d'après ces statistiques, aucun d'entre nous n'est capable d'en venir à bout, excepté Kai peut-être, mais je doute qu'il ait la moindre chance contre Mimi.

- Tu voudrais qu'on abandonne ? interrogea Ray.

- Bien sûr que non. Comme tu ne cesses de le répéter, ce ne sont que des statistiques et je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où vous êtes passés outre mes prévisions. Cela dit, il va falloir jouer la carte de la prudence et profiter des semaines qu'il nous restent pour s'entraîner sérieusement.

- Et concernant le spectre de Riley ?

- Tu veux parler de Draléir ? dit Chef en repositionnant correctement les lunettes sur son crâne.

Ray hocha positivement la tête.

- Ma théorie s'est avérée exacte. Une partie des pouvoirs du spectre imprégne la toupie.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Je dois avouer que pour l'instant je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Eh, Ray ! lança subitement Max. Que dirais-tu d'un petit match à trois ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Kenny. Dizzy ?

- A ton service. Comme toujours.

------------------------------

Kai, de son côté, s'entraînait dans un coin isolé. Zigzagant entre des cannettes vides, la toupie bleue faisait preuve de beaucoup d'adresse.

- On s'entraîne ? lança une voix.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers se retourna et reconnut Keylie des Fire Blade. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son exercice sans mot dire.

- Tu pourrais répondre au moins, grommela la jeune fille en déposant le sac qu'elle transportait, dans un coin.

Elle s'empara ensuite d'une toupie complètement immaculée.

- J'ignorais qu'un membre des Bladebrakers s'entraînait dans un coin aussi paumé. Que dirais-tu d'un match ? proposa-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui n'acceptent jamais mes défis ? lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. C'était pareil avec Alek.

Kai parut soudainement intéressé.

- Tu le connais ?

- Tiens donc, tu me parles maintenant ?

Le jeune homme émit un " Tss " quelque peu agacé et s'apprêta à retourner vaquer à ses occupations premières.

- On est sortis ensemble il y a un an. On a cassé lorsqu'il a décidé de se rendre dans une abbaye en Russie, depuis silence radio. C'est dommage, je pensais qu'on aurait pu rester bons amis. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça au fait ? En y repensant...

Elle sembla songeuse un moment.

- Tu n'étais pas un ami d'Alek ?

- Possible.

- Il me semblait bien qu'il avait déjà mentionné plusieurs fois ton nom. Enfin, c'est du passé tout ça maintenant.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun moyen pour le joindre ?

- Tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si j'étais toi je laisserais tomber. Les communications téléphoniques ne passent pas là-bas.

- Et pour quelle raison s'est-il rendu en Russie ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

- A ce que j'ai compris, il voulait faire des recherches sur des spectres spéciaux.

- Des spectres spéciaux, songea-t-il. Est-ce que par hasard... ?

- Tu devrais peut-être demander à Ely des Mystic Blade pour plus de précisions.

- Elle n'en sait pas plus.

- Quel gars étrange cet Alek tout de même, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu sortir avec un gars pareil. Il a toujours été un grand passionné de beyblade, un peu trop même. Il a tendance à négliger les gens qui l'entourent, je plains cette pauvre Ely. Elle doit s'inquiéter à son sujet. Enfin, je ne vais pas plaindre une personne qui risque d'être mon adversaire lors du tournoi. De toute façon, je ne connais pas vraiment cette fille, je ne l'ai aperçue que très brièvement sans jamais lui adresser la parole. Je me demande même si elle était au courant que j'avais une relation avec son frère. Mais avec tout ça, je m'écarte de ce pourquoi j'étais venue ici. Assez parlé.

Elle planta là le capitaine des Bladebreakers et s'empara de son lanceur afin de commencer l'entraînement.

- Ah, et mon défi tient toujours, le prévint-elle.

La toupie blanche décrivit un grand arc de cercle et commença une série de zigzags sous le regard concentré de la beybladeuse. Kai récupéra sa beyblade, la glissa dans sa poche et quitta la place. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il aurait été difficile de s'entraîner sérieusement. Et puis s'aérer un peu l'esprit ne lui ferait guère de mal.

------------------------------

Lorsque Riley pénétra dans la cuisine, il manqua d'être transpercé par un énorme couteau de cuisine qui le frôla de très près avant de s'encastrer dans le mur.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu t'amuses, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

Au milieu de la pièce en pagaille se tenait Selina qui arborait une mine assez gênée après avoir failli tuer celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère. Elle s'empressa de récupérer l'outil de cuisine et tenta une nouvelle fois de couper ce maudit concombre en plusieurs tranches égales, sans succès. Le jeune homme crut bon d'intervenir, retira le couteau des mains de la jeune fille et se chargea de découper le légume. Il mit ensuite le tout dans un saladier.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

- Tu es toujours aussi peu douée en cuisine dirait-on.

- Vas-y, moque toi, maugréa-t-elle.

- Enfin, on peut dire que ça fait partie de ton charme.

- Tu essaies de me draguer ? fit-elle, amusée.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai tout de même le droit de te faire des compliments, non ?

- Riley, qu'essaies-tu donc de faire ?! s'écria Loan en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Selina est à moi !

- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ta propriété ?! gronda la jeune fille en serrant le poing.

- Je vais vous laisser, décida Riley sans se départir de son sourire. Le travail m'attend. Loan, je compte sur toi pour préparer le dîner.

- Attends, voulut protester Selina.

Leur capitaine leur accorda un bref salut de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Faux-frère, grommela-t-elle.

------------------------------

Assise sur son lit, Ely ne parvenait plus à détacher le regard de la photographie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Sam choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, jetant un bref coup d'oeil sur le cliché.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

L'adolescente sursauta légèrement à l'entente de sa voix.

- C'est horrible, Sam... Je l'aime toujours, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. C'est comme une obsession.

Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Laisse faire le temps, je suis sûre que tout cela finira par s'arranger.

- Il ne reviendra pas, murmura-t-elle. Il ne reviendra jamais et pourtant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant."

Sam ne répondit pas. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient impuissants. Aucune parole ne pouvait apaiser une âme aussi blessée.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**_Le N'importe Nawak_**

Ely (TT) : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit souffrir maintenant ?

Ray (déterminé) : On devrait créer une assocation pour les personnages qui sont victimes de persécution par les auteurs de fanfictions.

Moi (en colère) : Comment ça on vous persécute ?

Ray (en colère) : C'est l'entière vérité ! Démon !

Moi (sort la tronçonneuse) : Répète un peu pour voir !

Max (Oo) : Heu... C'est réglementaire ce genre d'armes ?

Kenny (--') : Parce que tu crois que l'auteur se soucie un tant soit peu des règles ?

Ray (brandit un panneau " SOS " et se met à courir)

Moi (en colère) : Reviens ici !

Ray (Oo) : Dans tes rêves !

Hilary (sourire gêné) : Hum... Reviews ?


	8. Rapports complexes

_**Ouh la, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais plus posté. Pardon, pardon, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs (malheureusement T.T), mais je profite quand même de ce petit instant de libre pour vous poster le chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci à SNT59 et à Princesse d'Argent pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir comme à chaque fois. SNT9, en effet comme tu le dis si bien le mystère s'épaissit. Hé hé ! XD Princesse d'Argent, mais tu sais c'est très bien les tronçonneuses ! C'est rapide en plus. Oui je sais je suis sadique. XD En tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies la relation pour le moins complexe entre Ryan et Ely. Ryan, encore amoureux d'Ely ? Hum... Peut-être, peut-être... Va-t-il lui dire ? Qui sait, qui sait... ? Oui je sais, je suis agaçante. Mais j'aime ça. Ah, je vois aussi que tu as eu un petit coup de coeur pour la relation entre Albane et Jean, c'est vrai qu'ils sont choupis ces deux-là, je les aime bien (encore heureux XD). Allez, gros bisous à toi ma puce. Sinon au programme pour ce chapitre ? Hum... Du mystère (encore oui), un nouveau personnage, de la complexité, de l'humour et j'en passe. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** _Rapports complexes _

Sortant de sa chambre, le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Se déshabillant en silence, il se glissa tranquillement dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, dénouant un peu ses muscles. Il leva ensuite la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Qu'il était bon d'être un peu au calme sans avoir à entendre ou à supporter les deux folles de service. Il fut cependant tirer de sa rêverie lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Grommelant du fait d'être ainsi dérangé, il sortit de la douche et noua à la hâte une serviette autour de sa taille. Il traversa ensuite le couloir orné de peintures aux teintes ocres, inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit.

" Si c'est pour les meubles de cuisine, le nouveau modèle de téléphone ou encore pour l'aspirateur dernier cri, je ne suis pas intér...

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

- Bonjour, grand-frère, tu m'as manqué, fit l'inconnue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le seuil se tenait une jeune fille de quinze ans vêtue d'un robe légère de couleur blanche, laissant ses épaules dénudées. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et balayaient à intervalle régulier le creux de ses omoplates. Ses yeux ambre pailleté d'or, légèrement en amande, ne quittaient pas le garçon des yeux. Son bras couleur de nacre, quant à lui, tenait un sac qui avait l'air assez bien rempli alors que l'autre faisait en sorte que le vent ne vienne pas emporter le chapeau qu'elle avait enfoncé sur sa tête.

- Lisa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te dérange ?

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas perdre cette habitude qu'elle avait de répondre aux questions par une autre question ? A contre-coeur, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et prit ses affaires.

- Tu devrais penser à t'habiller avant d'ouvrir, tu sais ? lança-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine de style occidentale.

Le garçon grommela en réponse et alla déposer le sac de la jeune fille dans la chambre d'amis qui avoisinait la sienne. Il prit ensuite le temps de s'habiller de manière assez décontractée avant de rejoindre la visiteuse. Il s'accouda au cadre de la porte.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée que je voulais simplement te rendre visite ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Lisa fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque et se mit à fouiller dans les placards couleur crème.

- Où est-ce que tu as mis les cookies ?

Perdant patience, le jeune homme referma le petit meuble au nez de l'adolescente.

- Réponds à ma question, veux-tu ?

La jeune fille fit la moue.

- Tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec moi, pourtant je suis ta soeur.

- Ma demi-soeur, rectifia-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Quelle différence ?

- C'est là toute la différence justement.

Lisa soupira et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

- Maman et papa doivent partir en voyage d'affaires alors ils ont décidé de m'envoyer ici.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Deux mois entier.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Ils te coupent les vivres. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le jeune homme grogna.

- Au fait, tu joues toujours à ce jeu stupide ?

- C'est loin d'être un jeu stupide, figure-toi. Ne t'avise pas de critiquer les choses que j'aime, il y aurait également beaucoup à dire sur tes centres d'intérêt.

- Mais tout de même, jouer au beyblade... murmura-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

Le garçon serra les dents. Il était persuadé que sa belle-mère était encore derrière tout ça et son père avait certainement dû accepter sans sourciller, comme à l'accoutumée. Cette attitude le répugnait au plus haut point.

- Essayons au moins de cohabiter sans se déclarer de guerre ouverte, conclut le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'avoir sans arrêt dans les pattes.

Lisa l'écouta à peine, trop occupée à suivre les motifs de la table du bout des doigts.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? reprit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait désintéressé.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Elle s'appelle Mimi, c'est bien ça ?

- Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, la prévint-il, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

- Pour qui me prends-tu donc ? s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

L'adolescent abattit son poing sur la table.

- Pour le diable que tu es ! Avoir une demi-soeur comme toi doit être la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Je sors.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, enfila un blouson et partit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Benji est en retard, constata Amélie.

Présentement, les Flèches de lumière se trouvaient au sous-sol de la maison de leur capitaine. Ils venaient s'entraîner régulièrement ici, ayant réussi à obtenir l'accord des parents de Mimi. Cette dernière paraissait d'ailleurs un peu inquiète. Sylvie se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais où est passé ton chéri ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? lança Amélie à tout hasard.

- Il ne répond pas.

- Bah, je suis sûre qu'on s'inquiète pour rien, fit Sylvie. Je parie qu'il doit être en train de draguer quelque part.

Le regard incendiaire que lui porta son capitaine la fit taire dans l'immédiat.

- Je plaisantais, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Au même moment, le garçon pénétra dans la pièce, claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

- Il m'a l'air de sale humeur, commenta Sylvie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Amélie ?

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop l'embêter aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver à l'hôpital, répondit son amie dans un sourire.

Sylvie s'adressa au jeune homme :

- Bah alors Benji, t'as mal dormi ou quoi ?

Le regard meurtrier qu'il lui adressa manqua de la faire déglutir. Mimi, rassurée de le voir enfin arriver, s'empressa de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

- Rah, ils sont obligés de faire ça devant nous à chaque fois, grommela Amélie. Ca m'écoeure de les voir aussi amoureux.

- T'es jalouse, commenta son amie, amusée.

- Pas du tout, dit son interlocutrice, boudeuse. Bon les amoureux, on s'y met, oui ou non ?

- Tu es pressée de perdre Amélie ? interrogea Mimi, mi-amusée mi-moqueuse.

- Je suis plutôt pressée de pouvoir te mettre la raclée !

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine.

- Benjamin... J'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux après l'entraînement. Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules en réponse et l'entraînement put enfin débuter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors ça y'est, tu t'es déclarée ? s'enquit Jessica, intéressée.

Albane, allongée sur le sofa du salon, daigna enfin porter son attention sur le capitaine des Magical Fauves qui venait de faire son entrée.

- Oui, finit-elle par avouer.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

La jeune fille hocha de nouveau positivement la tête, rêveuse. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jessica.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux alors. Malheureusement je vais devoir te faire descendre de ton petit nuage. Entraînement dans un quart d'heures.

- Déjà ?! protesta son amie.

Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre.

- Mais il n'est que dix heures.

- Ne dit-on pas que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ? argumenta son capitaine. Et puis le tournoi approche.

- Tu nous râbaches toujours le même refrain, mais tu ne crois pas que nous sommes au point ? rouspéta Albane.

- L'entraînement n'a jamais tué personne à ce que je sache.

Son équipière laissa échapper un soupir avant de se mettre debout.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne. C'est toi le capitaine après tout. Où sont les autres ?

- Déjà au sous-sol, par contre je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Cloé. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?

Albane haussa les épaules en guise d'ignorance.

- Bon, si tu la vois avant de venir, dis-lui de nous rejoindre, d'accord ?

- A vos ordres chef ! fit-elle.

Jessica eut un sourire et quitta ensuite la pièce. Albane s'étira longuemement et décida de faire un détour par la chambre de sa soeur histoire de voir si elle était réellement vide. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle acola son oreille contre le bois, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille décida de rejoindre les autres membres, priant tout de même intérieurement pour que sa soeur aille bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assise à la table d'un restaurant, Cloé, appuyée tout contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue perpétuellement bondée de passants, songeait. Elle avait subitement décidé de sortir sur un coup de tête, histoire de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne cessait de penser à ce meilleur ami qui était censé être mort et qui pourtant était encore bel et bien en vie. Comment cela se faisait-il ? La jeune fille n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais les faits étaient là. Sébastien Loro vivait et avait constitué une équipe de beyblade dont il était le capitaine. Avait-il gardé le même numéro de portable ? Elle pensa un moment à l'appeler - connaissant son numéro par coeur - mais préféra se raviser. Si elle arrivait à l'avoir, elle ne saurait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tu m'as l'air bien morose aujourd'hui, commenta une voix enjouée.

Voix qui manqua de la faire sursauter. Faisant comme si de rien était, elle se réinstalla normalement sur sa chaise et porta son regard sur le nouveau venu.

- Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai profité d'un moment où Kai ne me regardait pas pour m'enfuir, dit-il avec sérieux.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu es bon pour un aller au cimetière s'il te retrouve, commenta l'adolescente.

- Possible, admit le garçon en piquant le croissant doré que Cloé n'avait pas entamé.

- Eh ! protesta-t-elle vivement. Tu préfères que je te tue à sa place, voleur va !

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir faim et il n'aurait pas fallu que cette bonne nourriture soit gâchée.

- Tu me devras de l'argent, tu en es bien conscient ?

Max adopta aussitôt une mine de petit chien battu. Cloé soupira de nouveau.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je te l'offre, mais ne va pas penser que ce sera toujours comme ça.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en réponse.

- Au fait, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Je me demandais si je devais appeler ou non un vieil ami, répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Cloé poussa un long soupir.

- Il était censé être mort, mais j'ai appris récemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu devrais l'appeler pour qu'il te fournissse des explications alors.

- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en ai pas vraiment le courage.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

La jeune fille le toisa d'un air amusé, voire légèrement moqueur.

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'il te prenne pour mon petit ami. Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves impliqué dans ce genre d'histoires alors laisse tomber Max, je me débrouillerai. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir proposé ton aide.

- De rien. Après tout c'est fait pour ça les amis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il dessinait, laissant glisser d'un geste fluide le crayon sur le papier, concentré. A y bien regarder, sa chambre était ornée de bon nombre de ses dessins représentant paysages, portraits ou choses abstraites et de ce fait il ne restait presque plus un seul carré de mur libre.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme finit par se relâcher un peu et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil situé face au bureau en bois d'if sur lequel reposait tout son nécessaire à dessin. Il rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière et distingua du coin de l'oeil sa toupie mauve foncé posée sur la table de nuit près de son lit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment-là.

- Loan ! s'écria une voix.

Le garçon ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à la visiteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emira ?

- C'est ta soeur Loan, elle ne va pas bien du tout !

- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire...

- Mais enfin, jeune maître ! insista-t-elle.

- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à appeler un médecin en urgence. C'est votre job de vous occuper d'elle après tout.

Emira s'apprêta à protester vivement, puis finit par se rabrouer. Crier sur le jeune maître ne l'avancerait pas à grand chose et l'état de la jeune maîtresse ne ferait qu'empirer entre-temps. Ravalant donc ses paroles acerbes à l'encontre du garçon, elle referma brusquement la porte et se précipita dans le salon où elle décrocha précipitamment le téléphone avant de composer un numéro.

Resté seul dans sa chambre, l'adolescent étouffa un long baîllement et posa de nouveau le regard sur sa toupie. Devrait-il aller s'entraîner avec l'un de ses coéquipiers ou aller rendre visite à sa charmante Selina ? Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Il pencha finalement pour la seconde solution et fourra avec empressement la beyblade dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite bien soin d'enfiler une veste et sortit après avoir fermé la porte à clé derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut hors de chez lui, le garçon accéléra la cadence, suivant l'itinéraire le plus court qui le mènerait chez son amie. Arrivé sur le seuil au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sonna. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et il tomba nez à nez avec Keylie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, la peste ?

- Je rendais une petite visite de santé à notre amie, comme tu peux le voir.

Son ami ne daigna pas répondre et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison en la poussant légèrement sur le côté.

- Selina ? appela-t-il.

- Ah non ! s'exclama la concernée en l'apercevant. Keylie, je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire entrer !

- Désolée, cria son amie en retour.

Selina émit un soupir et gagna de nouveau la cuisine. Loan ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ma tendre Selina, tu es toujours aussi belle et tu sens toujours aussi bon, la complimenta-t-il.

- Lâche-moi avant que je ne te frappe, recommanda la jeune fille.

- Je sais bien que tu m'aimes et que tu n'oses pas l'avouer, continua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

- Je ne ressens rien pour toi Loan, arrête de te faire des films. Keylie ! Au lieu de te marrer tu pourrais bien venir m'aider ?

Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir.

- Désolée, conclut-elle. Entraînement.

Et elle disparut de l'encadrement de la porte sous l'oeil pour le moins dépité de son amie.

- Traîtresse ! songea-t-elle.

- Tu préparais le déjeuner ? demanda le garçon en lui soufflant dans le cou.

Mal à l'aise, Selina sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Loan resserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille finit par se dégager d'un coup de coude.

- Cesse de dire des âneries, se contenta-t-elle de dire en se mettant à éplucher des pommes de terre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu piétines toujours comme ça mes sentiments ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi avec moi, d'une telle dureté alors que tu ne l'es pas avec les autres ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ? Tu dis ça pour plaisanter, je le sais bien.

Irrité, l'adolescent la saisit brusquement par le bras et la plaqua plus brutalement que nécessaire contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher son éplucheur par la même occasion. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns avant de caresser son visage sans jamais la quitter des yeux une seule fois. Une boule d'anxiété monta dans la gorge de l'adolescente. Elle commençait réellement à avoir peur de lui et de cette lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Elle essaya donc d'utiliser son bras libre pour le repousser, mais le garçon le saisit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, rendant la jeune fille inoffensive.

- Loan, arrête ça.

Faisant fi de ses protestations, les lèvres de l'adolescent ne tardèrent pas à effleurer les siennes lorsqu'une personne fit son entrée.

- Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que je dérange, nota Riley en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

- Non, reste ! protesta vivement Selina.

Agacé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu, Loan fut tout de même contraint de la relâcher à contre-coeur.

- Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama la jeune fille, soulagée de ne plus être seule avec son coéquipier blond. Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le déjeuner ?

- Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux, en effet, avoua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Selina baissa la tête, dépitée.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'insinuer à chaque fois que je suis mauvaise cuisinière ?

Riley lui ébouriffa les cheveux, amusé.

- A force de persévérance tu parviendras à préparer quelque chose de mangeable.

L'adolescente raffermit sa prise sur le couteau qu'elle venait de prendre.

- J'ai comme des envies de meurtre soudainement.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda le capitaine des Fire Blade en se tournant vers Loan.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de quitter la cuisine sans un mot.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit Riley en se tournant de nouveau vers sa coéquipière. Pourtant à ce que j'ai vu en entrant ici vous aviez l'air d'être devenus assez proches.

Selina se sentit aussitôt rougir à l'évocation de cette scène.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! protesta-t-elle vivement.

- Mais je ne crois rien voyons, fit-il, taquin. Je constate simplement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il faudra vraiment que quelqu'un m'explique en quoi le fait de courir fait partie de l'entraînement ! lança Tyson, à bout de souffle. Et où il est encore passé Maxou ?

- Tais toi et cours en silence, ordonna son capitaine.

- Toi je t'ai pas sonné !

Courant un peu en retrait, Ray ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire contrit. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Hilary profita de l'inattention de Tyson pour lui asséner un coup de balai dans les côtes, l'incitant à accélérer l'allure. Le garçon à la casquette grogna pour la forme avant de s'exécuter.

Assis sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, Kenny pianotait calmement sur son clavier.

- Dizzy ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il Chef ?

- Tu penses que des matchs d'entraînement contre l'une des équipes qui séjourne ici pourraient s'avérer intéressant ?

- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Kenny tritura ses lunettes.

- J'aimerais bien connaître un peu la puissance des Fire Blade ou des Flèches de lumière. Je vais en parler à Kai.

Il ferma son ordinateur portable et rejoignit nos jeunes coureurs qui s'étaient enfin arrêtés sur les marches d'un escalier menant à un chemin de terre qui longeait la rivière.

- Tiens, voilà Chef ! lança Tyson, étonné.

- Ca vous dirait quelques matchs de beyblade contre les Fire Blade ou les Flèches de lumière ? interrogea le petit génie de l'informatique à brûle-pourpoint.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers demeura impassible, mais le garçon à la casquette brandit son poing en l'air, enthousiaste.

- Quelle excellente idée ! Je vais tous les massacrer !

Il posa les yeux sur Ray.

- Et tu pourras avoir ta revanche contre ce Riley.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas organiser un petit tournoi amical plutôt ? proposa Hilary qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Kenny se passa une main sous le menton, songeur.

- Le Tournoi Européen ne débute pas avant quelques semaines, récapitula-t-il. Ca pourrait se faire. Qu'en penses-tu Kai ?

- Faites comme bon vous semble, lâcha-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est décidé alors ! s'exclama Chef. J'envoie un mail aux équipes concernées.

- Envoie-en un aussi aux Mystic Blade, dit Kai en s'éloignant.

- Mystic Blade ? répéta Tyson, incrédule. C'était pas l'ancienne équipe de ce crétin de Ryan ?

- Si, acquiesça son ami aux cheveux bruns.

L'adolescent à la casquette parut un moment songeur.

- Et il fait partie de quelle équipe au fait ce crétin de Ryan ?

- Maintenant que tu me poses la question... Dizzy ?

- Aucun fichier dans la base de données à ce sujet. Désolée Chef.

- Depuis quand Kai connaît les Mystic Blade ? lança Ray à tout hasard.

Il ne récolta qu'un silence lourd de sens. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? s'enquit Benji une fois qu'il fut seul avec sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

- Une personne est revenue me pourrir la vie, répondit-il sans détour.

Mimi arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Lisa a décidé de venir squatté chez moi. Enfin disons que ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont envoyée, grommela-t-il.

- Lisa... Ta soeur ?

Benjamin acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Oui. En tout cas je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, ne t'approche surtout pas d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse te faire du mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On en a vu d'autres pas vrai ?

Le garçon resta silencieux. Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. Ou peut-être pas...

* * *

Le N'importe Nawak 

Tyson (èé) : J'apparaîs pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre.

Moi (souriante) : Et alors ?

Tyson (èé) : Ne suis-je pas censé être le héros ?

Moi (toujours souriante) : Tu veux perdre contre qui, dis-moi ?

Tyson (èé) : Serais-ce du chantage ?

Moi (énigmatique) : Qui sait ? Continue sur cette voie et je pourrais bien mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Tyson (èé) : Démon !

Ray (de bonne humeur) : Enfin je ne souffre plus.

Max : Ah se demander si ça va vraiment durer. Tu connaîs l'auteur.

Ray (TT) : T'étais quand même obligé de briser mon petit instant de rêve ?

Max (--) : Désolé.


End file.
